Dear Diary
by ZoeEngland
Summary: <html><head></head>Alice Brandon was born a troubled girl- a high school drop out, parents who didn't care...only when she found she was pregnant,that things began to move in her life, even though she expected the least. She begins to find love, in more ways than one.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Note- this isn't all in the form of a diary. I'll make sure that isn't so, but I'm going with the flow here :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just borrowing her character names here ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 26th April, 2011<em>

_Dear Diary._

_I had a big shock today. I found out I was pregnant, and I don't know who the Dad is. Call me whatever, but I had been going through a rough patch in my life._

_More to come,_

_Alice._

To be truthful, I had been through a rough patch in my life. My whole life was a rough patch. I was 21, born to wealthy parents who didn't really understand that I needed to be cared for, so they just literally threw notes at me, and told me to go find my own food. At least I could afford it. I dropped out of school, aged 17, and got myself into sex, drugs and alcohol. I didn't really see this as a problem, and went out almost every night.

Only one time, one night out, had I realised that I was killing myself. It was a fun night out with my ex, and we had got completely wasted. Too wasted. I woke up, in an alleyway, with my head banging, and in the middle of nowhere. My saviour was some bloke who was crossing the road, and had seen me and helped me find my way home. That was last year, and ever since then, I've lowered how much I drank, but it was difficult, and I slipped of the band wagon multiple times. And that was where the unknown guys came in. Of course, I had slept with guys when I was sober, but I still don't remember their faces, and never kept in touch.

So, overall, my life came to another halt, as I found myself holding a positive pregnancy stick in my bathroom, in my apartment, in New York City.

There were so many possible people out there, and I figured I would never find out who it was. It wasn't hard to accept, seeing as I knew what I was doing anyway, but I knew if I were to keep this baby, I'd have to lay off all the drugs, all the alcohol, and start exercising and eating healthy.

As easy it is to imagine, I knew that it will almost be an impossibility, and my folks are hardly going to chip in emotionally, so I had no idea how to care for a child, never mind what to do when pregnant. Do I go to a doctor?

I dropped the test into my waste basket and walked into my living room, picking up my hand held phone and pressing speed dial. My closest friend in the city, who I grew to know when I was at high school. Bella. She was my age, and living the dream. She married some salesman who travelled a lot, and he earned big bucks, and I mean _big. _She would stay here in the city, while he travelled far and wide, and spend all of his earnings.

"Alice, I'm busy right now. I got a hot topic to tell you about later, OK?"

"Really, Bells? This is urgent, give a girl a break."

Bella paused. "Hold on. I'll be half an hour, then I'll come to yours, happy?"

"Much." I muttered, ending the call. Bella wasn't how you would say...faithful to her husband. Different men came and went when her husband was away, and I had a feeling that he knew something was up, but wouldn't say anything. I forget his name, as I'd end up feeling more sorry for him if I did.

True to her word, an _hour _and a half later, she arrived at my door, and let herself in, when i was watching a TV show and eating a packet of chips.

"What's up?" She jumped on the couch next to me, causing me to bounce in my seat. She nagged a chip and smirked. "I met...a _great _guy."

"Great in _bed_, more like?" I asked sarcastically, and she nodded.

"Exactly. You know me so well."

"How was it?"

"Long..." She giggled. "I had to kick him out early after, but we planned to meet again. It was so sweet- he said he didn't usually jump into bed with a stranger. Such an innocent man."

"How old was he?" I wondered casually.

"24. And he looks younger. He is gorgeous. Literally!" She crossed her legs. "What's on?"

"I don't really know. Nothing's going in."

Bella leaned forward. "Why'd you call me out? What's the urgent news?"

"Er...I found out I am pregnant."

She was quiet. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Who's?"

I shrugged, thinking it over. How many could it have been? Were we even protected? "No idea. One of the many."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I turned to look at her. "What do you think I'd do?"

She frowned for a moment. "You'd...keep it?" My face must have given me away. "Ugh! Alice, you can't _keep_ a stranger's _baby_! That's disgusting! They have no idea, right?"

"Exactly! They don't know I'm pregnant, and won't see me again in such a big city, and so they won't ever know!"

"Alice, why is it always you to do something like this?"

I stopped myself from interrupting her. "I guess that's just the way I am."

Bella's advice overall was to trace my steps to find if the guy was hot enough for a cute baby. Lovely.

She told me that once I found someone, if I did with 'that thing' inside of me, me, my 'guy, or girl, whichever', her and her new man, should double date. I'm not looking forward to it to say the least, and so I declined.

"But Alice! You could always come with us with no guy! I'm sure I can share?" She pouted, but I shook my head.

"Stay away from me. You're a bad influence." I joked.

"I don't think I have the balls, quite literally, to get the blame for this pregnancy." She muttered, and I laughed.

"I'm keeping it. So shush."

"Whatever you say, but I'll bring him round one time. Is there a possibility that he could stay here, closer to when he comes back?" She knew I never knew her husband's name, and didn't make an effort to try to call him by name. It was pitiful, her marriage.

"You're going to get caught eventually."

"I know." Bella looked down. In my opinion, she brought it all on herself. Just like I brought this baby on myself.

I decided to make a diary, counting the days through my pregnancy, to help me carry on, and not slip back to what I was. I was going to sort my life out, starting by finding my own man. And man meaning not one of Bella's 'men'. A boyfriend. And I would try today. I'll put out a bit more, smile more, and pretend that I'm...single.

"Bells, can we go out? Not drinking, but just anywhere."

"Sure?" She seemed as if it was extremely rare for that to happen. It was.

We went somewhere simple, the shopping mall. We linked arms and went to buy some new clothes, and I went to the toilets to go change, and we wandered around the mall for a while. I felt that the extra effort did nothing, as I did't even seem to get a glimpse of any decent guy! I pouted at Bella.

"It's not working!"

"Maybe I should introduce you to some guys I know."

"Maybe." I replied. I obviously couldn't find anyone alone, could I?

"Can we pop to the ladies again?"

"Sure." We went back to the bathroom, and I told her I'd wait outside on the long sofa that stretched across the wall, and sat down, taking out my magazine and flicking through a few pages. i wasn't sure why she needed to go, since we only had been there...10 minutes ago.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A male voice made me jump, and I looked up, into the dark eyes of a smiling blond, whose hair hung in locks around his face, and I shuffled over, nodding.

"Sure. go ahead." He took the seat next to me, and I awkwardly carried on reading.

"Are you waiting for anyone?" He wondered out loud, and I looked up, folding my magazine and putting it back in my bag.

"Er...yes. She's somewhere, in there." I nodded to the toilets. "You?"

He nodded. "Yeah...my friend, told me to meet her here."

"That's cool. What's her name?"

"Bella."

I frowned, incredulous. "Bella Swan by any chance?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"That's the one I'm waiting for. I had no idea-"

"-Nor had I. Um...I'm Jasper." His eyes bored into mine, and I blinked. He broke eye contact with me, looking behind me, and standing up. I turned around, and Bella sauntered over, opening her arms to Jasper.

"Jazz! You came!" She kissed him on the lips, and he pulled back quickly. "And you've already met my _best _friend, Alice!" She grinned happily at me and Jazz had a look of surprise on his face. He put an arm around her waist, and it looked like it had loosened when I looked at it.

"Er...yeah. Um...what was the plan? I'm on my lunch break, you see..."

I stood up, and smiled at the both of them. "Er...I think I'm going to get back home, because..."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, Jazz, do you know any single guy friends of yours? Alice here is single and ready to mingle. Bet you could recommend some decent ones, right?" Oh God, no! I felt a pull to Jazz already, and I hadn't known him that long! This is so _embarrassing!_

Jazz smiled tightly. "Sure. I'm sure I could figure someone out." Ouch? "I'm not entirely sure if there's any one good enough for someone like her, but I'll look around." Um...OK?

"Well it was nice to meet you." I started walking backward, and Bella's eyes widened and she stepped forward away from Jazz, and came to give me a hug.

"He's great, isn't he?" She whispered and let me go, and I quickly made my way back to my car. Bella'll catch a lift off Jazz, I presume. I headed back home, and collapsed on my bed. It was only 3pm. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? I couldn't spend my days moping because the only guy that I take a fancy to is taken by my best friend!

Oh, God. it sounds worse when you say it in your head! I bet it sounds even worse than that if you actually say it out loud!

Should I? I've never really been one to talk into an empty room. It's the first sign of craziness, even though I am still a slightish bit crazy right now.

Maybe I should book a doctors appointment for my pregnancy news.

TV sounds better at the moment. Or food.

I found myself at 5pm, sitting on my couch like a couch potato, eating a celery stick. I had eaten dinner already before. The door creaked and Bella's head stuck out, knocking on it.

"Hey Alice!" She shut the door slowly, and whispered to me. "Did you like him, then?"

I shrugged. An understatement itself. "I didn't really speak to him."

"Well you have plenty of time now- he's outside right now."

My mouth fell open. "What? Bella! I'm a mess!"

"You look fine! Just...wipe your...cheek. You've got something there." I wiped my cheek. "Bit...more...okay it's gone." She went back to the door, and Jasper hesitantly walked through.

"Are you sure it's okay, Alice?" I nodded at the glorious man in front of me. "It's a great place you've got. What are you watching?" Bella went off into my kitchen and he sat down next to me on the other bean bag.

"Um...Star Trek."

"Ah, let the force be with you."

I smirked. "I knew I wasn't the only one to get confused between Star Trek and Star Wars."

"Did I? Ha!" He laughed, looking closer to the screen.

"Yeah. The oriental guy said he had that sword training or whatever, and I was thinking 'well that's good, because of those laser beam things', yeah?"

He nodded. "I totally get that."

"Right. So what did you and Bella do today?"

"She brought some...stuff."

"Cool." Bella made her entrance, and immediately sat on Jasper's lap, and he sat back, surprised, or so I thought, as he pulled her up his lap, and she smiled.

"What are we watching?"

"Star Wars." I replied, and she nodded casually, and me and Jasper shared a smirk. 10 minutes later, she had had enough of the film, and starting making out with Jasper, and I couldn't stand it, so I got up and headed for my bedroom. They wouldn't notice. I retreated to under my covers and pulled out a book from my drawers. My diary. The first day was dated today, on a Tuesday, and I would continue to write entries until the baby is born. Someone knocked at my door and I looked up as I was in the middle of updating the entry, and Bella stuck her head around.

"Are you alright? You just walked out."

"I'm not much for PDA." I mumbled.

"Well before it used to be the other way around..."

"Well I'm just not comfortable with it." I shot back. "If you wanna go kiss, kiss in your own house, which your _husband_ owns. Does Jasper know about him."

"Why should he? It's not anything serious."

"Which one? The husband or him?"

"Both." She narrowed her eyes. "You've never been like this with any other guy...are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I exclaimed, shutting my diary.

"What's that?" She looked to the book.

"Nothing. Just another book of mine."

"Of?"

"Stuff! Bella, just go. I'm reading!" She raised her eyebrow, but went off anyway, back to Jasper.

_P.S I think Jasper is really cool, but I can't tell Bella. I wish a sign would show me the way._

I put the diary back in my drawer, knowing nobody really _ever_ goes in my room, besides when I meet a guy...but other than that, nobody would go through my personal stuff. I got up, and went back into my living room, where Bella had taken my seat, and Jasper was watching me, from what I could see, as I went to the toilet, and I shut the door once inside.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did I always look so pale? I look blotchy and tired. Hmm...maybe it's the light...

Turned light off. Can barely see.

Light goes on. In daylight you probably can't tell. This light shows ff your worse features. I may change it. As I came out of the toilet, Jasper stood up.

"Do you mind?" He looked toward the toilet, and I nodded.

"Go ahead." I've said that before, haven't I?

I took a seat on the sofa and grabbed a magazine from the pile on the floor.

"What do you think, Alice? You usually judge every one of them."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. With your face. But you're blocking any signal that you do or don't like him. I can't see."

"Well I didn't think you could read my face every time. I just...I think you should tell your husband. He deserves to know the truth. Jasper too."

She scoffed. "Jazz is just a little bit of..._fun_. Give it a few more nights, and I'll find someone else."

"See? You don't respect anyone, Bells. Maybe everyone of your little... _play toys_, get hurt! Or maybe they're expecting that it won't last very long."

"Are you accusing me of being a slut? Because last time I checked I'm not the one with a bun in the oven."

"Well at least I'm trying to sort my whole life out. You're still sleeping around, as I can see."

"Shush." Jasper came out of the bathroom, and went back to his seat.

"So what do you do, Jasper?"

"As in my job?" I nodded. "I own a book store down town. I think I've actually seen you there before."

"The Book Load?" I asked, interested, and he nodded.

"I own it. It's good money, and I love books, so it's my perfect job." He smiled.

"I always go in there." I shook my head, amazed.

He shrugged. "Maybe I was in the stock room or out when you came."

The movie soon finished and Jasper got up. "I better get going. I've left one of my guys running the store, and need to close it."

Bella got up and led him to the door, and I called out. "I'll see you soon Jasper, maybe in the Load."

Jasper turned around and smirked. "Sure. And call me Jazz."

I will. Bella shut the door behind her and then I was alone in my place once again. Bella had him, and I didn't. I couldn't now anything, with this stupid friend rule. Bella drove me crazy sometimes. And Jazz drove me crazy in a whole other light. That whole night I couldn't stop thinking about one person, besides that guy off Star Trek.

Jazz. I didn't even know his surname. I wonder what it was. Could I casually slip it into a conversation with Bella? I think i needed a few more books. And I should buy one each day. I needed to meet Jazz again. Bella has a guy already. Screw the rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :)) <strong>

**Also check out my other stories :))**

**And read the next chapter when I put it up :))**

**Or favourite, you know, whatever ;) :D**

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! I was so excited today (3/5/11) when I looked on Ellen, and turns out in America there a show called The Voice? Funny, cause in my other story, Where Life Can Take You, the singing show on there had the same name...I feel like Alice xD, predicting the future and all :P ahaha I'm so excited :P**

* * *

><p><em>29th April 2011<em>

_Dear Diary._

_Today we spent the day at home. It was me, Jazz, Bella and her bruv Em, to watch the Royal wedding._

_Em noticed it all._

_Fucking hell._

_A_

My alarm woke me up at like...so early in the morning. Ugh. And it was playing a dreadful song. Bella jumped on my bed- how did she manage to get here? It's my apartment!

"Get off me bitch!" I groaned, turning so I was face to pillow. Bella's tinkling laugh echoed as the alarm stopped driving me insane.

"Make me." She teased as I kicked her. "Hey! Anyway, once you're up, Jazz is coming round in about 5 minutes. I've just got him up." Ugh, great. Why was she so hyped?

"Bella...go away. I want to sleep. What on Earth is the time?" I knew the time. I had set the alarm. Stupid, stupid. I sat up and Bella walked around to the curtains, where she opened them. It was practically night time, so why was she being a proper house wife or something? I fiddled with my cell phone and dialled Emmett, my all loving who was practically my brother Emmett. He was actually Bella's brother, but you couldn't tell. They barely met anymore, if it wasn't for me. Anyway, enough with that, Emmett picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" There was thumping and he was breathing heavily, which could only mean one thing.

"Ugh- God, Emmett! _Please please _don't pick up, if you're...you know!" I groaned.

"It's OK. It's just...Gianna."

Brilliant. "That's great. Just- um. OK, do you wanna watch the Royal Wedding over at mine? You can bring Gianna."

"Sure. Gianna?"

"Can't today. I'm meeting a friend." I heard the reply.

"Ok BYE!" I hung up and shuddered. Lovely. Bella sat on my bed, smirking.

"Do you love my brother more than I do?"

"I sure do, Bella. It pains me to see him with someone else." I joked.

"Do you know how he and his girlfriend are doing?"

"Is that Gianna?"

"No."

"Well I think it's over between them."

We got settled into our beanbags and Bella let Jazz in. I hadn't seen him for a few days, as I didn't want to seem desperate or whatever if I went to his shop straight away. Jazz sat on the bean bag next to me and smiled.

"Hey. I've been expecting you to come to my store. I do friend discount." Friend discount. Friend.

"Sounds great!" I over enthusiastically replied, as I turned on the TV. Jazz laughed.

"What? You don't like free books?" I gave him a look.

"Free books? Have you heard of a library? If you give me that, I may as well take the whole store."

"As long as it'll keep you coming." He grinned.

"ha, right. I always come anyway." I shrugged, and he sat backwards in his seat.

"She has a whole collection in her room." Bella commented, smiling expressively. "Oh- look!" There on the screen, was Posh and Becks heading for the church. "Wow- Posh has gone big! How far along is she?" She eyed me warily, and I frowned.

"I don't know, Bella." There was meaning in my voice, and Bella looked back to the screen quickly. "Did anyone want any early breakfast?"

Jazz smiled. "What do you have?"

I thought it through carefully. "We have a ton of stuff- you're free to make use of my kitchen any time." I waved my hand to the place carelessly once, and suddenly I heard the rap of the door. Bella got up with a huff and went to answer the door. Emmett walked through and opened his arms out wide for me to jump in.

"Ally!"

I did it amazingly. It was like...in slow _motion._ I had jumped up from my cool bean bag, ran over there like a kid with my arms open, and the next second he was holding me up with a hand willingly to my ass and the other at my waist, finger in that belt holder bit, as there has been many a time where my awesome bum has been shown to the audience. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I need to talk to you one sec!" I hurried, and he bounced me up, now clutching both bum cheeks, squeezing. What a pervert.

He spoke to me just as quietly. "I really have to tell you about Gianna..." I groaned, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Not _now_ Em!" I laughed. "Another time."

He shook his head, chuckling. "This _really_ can't wait." He starting walking, and kicked the door shut. "Hey Ally, how's it going?" I hugged him closer, before slipping down his body. "Are your bum cheeks tighter or is it just me?" He grinned, and I sat on my bed.

"Go on." I waved my hand. "Tell me about your new luscious lady. I wouldn't tell Bells just yet. She still thinks you're with the last girl."

Emmett laughed, bouncing down on the bed next to me, and pulling my shoulders so we were lying on the bed, facing the ceiling. "She's so hot."

I giggled. "That is what you say about _every_ girl."

"She's got a great personality?"

"That's better." I smiled. tucking myself up close to Em. "What else?"

Emmett laughed. "She's _really _good in bed. We did it like 3 times."

"No way. You're sick."

"I don't care. It was amazing."

"I bet she's thinking to herself 'Oh he was _OK..._'" I kicked my legs and put them on top of his randomly.

Em laughed once. "You would know what she is thinking. Right Al?"

"Emmett, I thought we wouldn't speak of that again."

"What? It was that bad back then?"

"I didn't say that."

"So it was good?"

"...Hey!"

Emmett smirked. "You know you weren't too bad yourself."

"Emmett!"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "You two lovers! Get out! Apparently William and Harry are getting to the church!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Emmett shouted back, and he sat us both up, ruffling my hair.

"Emmett!" I groaned, trying to flatten my hair again. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon! It'll be a laugh."

"I don't want to give the wrong impression, buddy. Jazz is in there." His eyebrows raised.

"A little competition? I like the challenge."

I shook my head. "No. Bella's new guy."

"New guy? She's _married._ She divorced?"

"No."

"What? She's dating other guys? What is this?" He stood up, and I pulled him back.

"Emmett." He put his hand up to my face.

"No no no, I'm interested to know from her." He walked out of the door and I groaned, getting up, and I passed Bella in the hallway.

"Sorry Bells." I sighed, and I went to sit next to Jazz back on my bean bag. "What's on the wedding buzz then?"

"Er...lemme rewind it a bit."

"Oh! You don't have to." But he already done it, and I saw the two Royals get driven up to the church. Bella returned back to her seat on the other side of Jazz, fuming.

"You know, Alice, maybe you should tell Emmett your little story too."

"What story?"

"Nothing."

"Ally."

"No!"

"_Ally._" He stood in front of me, and decided to sit on me.

I huffed. "Emmett, get off me! I'm not telling you!"

"I'll tell you." Bella butt in, and I looked at her, flabbergasted.

"If you dare- I'm kicking you out. Go find your own flat screen."

"Fine." She didn't move, so I was guessing she'd back down. I gave Em one final push, but he was stuck. Intentionally.

"Emmett, my legs are going numb, and I can't see the TV."

"I thought you loved me for my size! In more ways than one, if you get what I meant, new guy."

"His name is Jazz, Em. Get off Al, she's starting to turn blue." Bella had her sisterly stern voice on, so he jumped up and pulled me upwards, and my legs gave way.

"Sorry. Here." He turned around and sat down on the bean bag, then had me sit on his lap. "so, what's your name?"

"Jasper."

"Nice. You with Bells then?"

"Er...yeah."

"That's cool. But I will have to have the brotherly talk with you soon." He patted his knee and started watching the Wedding.

"You're Bella's _brother?_" Jazz glanced at me oddly, then back at Em.

"Older, brother. Yes." He nodded proudly, and I rested my head on his neck.

"Mm you're comfortable. Don't move." He squeezed me with his arms, smirking.

Bells blurted out loud. "OMG! Kate is here! She's getting there?"

"So we missed the Queen?"

"Yes."

Kate looked...beautiful. We all 'awwh'ed and 'ahh'ed, and Emmett got a little annoyed when they wouldn't kiss, and started to entertain himself once the choirs began.

"It was nice to meet you." Jazz shook Em's hand when the Wedding was over, and Em shook it firmly.

"You too. Be over another time? I should come around more." He grinned and Jazz nodded.

"You're welcome whenever, Jazz, and I'm going to get some books any time soon." He smiled at me delicately and Bella gave us both a hug each.

"I'll see you soon." She shut the door quickly after them and Em turned to face me, crossing his arms.

"You like Jasper." What? Howww? I pulled a face.

"No I do _not_!" I turned around and Em chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You so do Ally. And I don't think we helped things through..." I turned around, frowning.

"How so?"

"See- I knew you liked him!" He smirked and laughed like a little boy.

"So what?"

"If it helps, I like him too. But not in the same way..." He grinned. "He looks upset to see you with me."

My mouth fell open. "what?"

He shrugged. "We are the closest people I know that aren't in a relationship that isn't physical. Maybe he got the wrong impression." I put my head on his chest.

"I can never win, can I? My last official boyfriend...was...you?" He cuddled me and sighed.

"You know, I can always ditch Gianna. You sure you don't want some Emmy lovin'?"

"Emmett. As much as I would love to see that side of you..." Umm? "I'm kind of in unrequited love here." Emmett pouted.

"You positive?" He kissed my cheek softly. I hadn't answered, and soon his lips lingered over mine, not yet touching.

"Yeah. I'm not really...feeling that way about you." He smiled and pecked my lips once, before pulling back.

"Guess Gianna lives to see another day." He mumbled, and I smirked, leaning my head to the side. "I'm always here if you need me. I know we...haven't seen so much of each other, but I really missed you, and love you."

"I love you too Em." I hugged him towards me. "Do you really think he likes me?" Em chuckled.

"You should have seen that guy's face when he saw you earlier. He had a face of jealousy."

"You're a guy. What do you think he was thinking?"

"I think, that he thinks that we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"How is that a bad thing? It is an awesome thing to be dating me."

"A little self absorbed, are we?"

Em laughed. "And he would think that we did some...stuff, earlier in your bedroom. Plus, my hand on your ass...I bet he wants his hand on your ass." I groaned and pushed away from him.

"God, Em. Not every guy is sex driven!"

"Would you like to know whether Bella and Jasper have done it yet?"

"I already know." I winced, and Emmett did the same.

"God, I was only trying to capture your attention! I didn't want to know what my little sister is doing! Holy shit though, did you know about Bella? She's dating other dudes when her husband, who is a decent guy, is away!"

"What is his name?"

He shrugged. "Why bother to learn, when Bella is not really into him."

"I would have stopped her, but I was drunk."

"Figures." He muttered and I narrowed my eyes at him, stepping backwards.

"God, Emmett Swan! You can be such an idiot sometimes! You know I've been laying of the alcohol lately. I called off the other night, and the night after, the night after..." Emmett raised his hands in surrender, then put a hand over my mouth and caught my hand with the other one.

"Sorry Ally." He uncovered my mouth and I walked over to the sofa, Emmett still attached to me, before he sat down next to me and but his arm around my shoulders. "Just...you did drink."

"Go away." I laid my head on his chest, and he smiled down at me.

"So...what was that thing Bells mentioned about you having something to tell me?"

I played it very, very cool. "Er...nothing. Nothing at all. I have no idea what you are on about." Oh, great. Note the sarcasm.

"C'mon, Ally. Spill your gossip."

"No. It's personal." This made him laugh. A _lot._

"Ally. C'mon. I've seen every bit of you, know everything about you. I know you better than you know yourself. Share?"

"You won't like it."

"I never really do. Unless it's the time you-" he laughed out loud "-when you... on holiday. Your face when that guy got you on that thing!" He slapped his knee. "You were like 'shiiitt'!"

I laughed, trying to make him forget it. "Oh God! I remember! That camel really liked me, didn't it? It just started walking off with me on top!" Make the escape. "I'm hungry- what do you want to eat?"

"Um..." He was still laughing. "Pizza?"

I nodded, and headed over to the phone and ordered Emmett's favourite. Maybe he'll be distracted for a while. That musing lasted 10 seconds after I hung up.

"Alice, what is it? I'll get Bella. I'm sure she'll tell me if I threaten her enough. Or maybe just for you telling me about her story, maybe she will give it me for free."

I didn't answer him.

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes."

Em sighed and waved me over to sit next to him. Internally I groaned, as I went forward. He pulled me close to him and gazed into my eyes.

"I'll be understanding. I promise?"

No you won't. You'll want to hunt the guy down. "I'm...No Emmett. You won't understand. I know you as much as you know me. You won't understand." He would think 'Oh Ally's gone drinking so much she can't even remember who she slept with and now she's all pregnant and asking for help.'

"Ally, I won't let you go until you tell me."

"But the pizza-"

"-No buts."

"But-"

"-Alice, you will tell me. What. Is. Going. On." He squeezed my legs tightly with his and I screamed out.

"I'm pregnant! Ow! You're _hurting_ me!" He let go instantly and I jumped up.

"You're _WHAT_?" He voice was raised, and I winced.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Kthxbai ;)) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot ;)**

**Thanks again! Onwards! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>30th April 2011.<em>

_Dear Diary_

_I think Em is pretty annoyed. I walked out straight away. I couldn't bear to see the expression on his face. But I know he was disappointed, even though he called me like...11 times. In half an hour._

_Help me!_

_Alice._

I bolted as soon as I could, and didn't even bother to take the keys. Looks like I'll be staying at Bella's tonight if Emmett stays there.I got out into the street as fast as I could, and I headed for a place that I could actually think. Jazz's book store.

I knew Jazz would be with Bella, which may be a good thing, so I don't bump into him when I'm in this state. It look me a while to get there, since I had to walk, and it was about 4, so I should think that it was open. It took me half an hour, and I soon found my way into that quiet store. I was glad Jazz would be with Bella. I should be. She's my friend. Best. Friend.

It had poured down with rain for the last 10 minutes, so I pulled my hair up and wiped under my eyes for the running mascara. I smiled at the guy at the counter, who smirked at me.

"Didn't bring an umbrella?"

"Not exactly."

"Did you want a towel or something?"

"I'm okay." I went to the literature section at the back, and I found myself browsing rows and rows of different books. The bell went making me turn my head. Someone had entered or left. The bell went again, so I went back to reading along the books. I checked my phone, and saw I had so many missed calls off Emmett. Ugh...go _away._

The bell went again, and I heard some mumbles, and an enthusiastic. "Great!" and a minute later, the bell went again. I chose two books. I could get some more once I was done with these two. Good job I had my card in my back pocket, as always.

I went to the counter, but there was nobody there. I pressed the smaller bell on the wood, and suddenly Jazz jumped out from underneath.

I jumped back two steps, clutching my heart. "Oh my God. You scared me!" He looked surprised.

"Alice?"

"Hi. I...came to get some books." His eyes trailed to my hands, and nodded.

"Um..yeah." He took my books and scanned them, only then to realise that my hair had clumped together with the rain. "Are you okay? Are you cold?" I shook my head, and he went around the table to hold my arm. "You're skin...is so cold. Let me find you something..." He went around the table again and got a hoody from the chair. "Wear this." I began to refuse but he chucked it at me.

"How come you're not with Bella?"

He shrugged. "Emmett gave her a call and she had to leave, so my cover left earlier." He put the books in a bag. "Why didn't you drive here? You're soaking."

"Um...I left all of my keys at my apartment accidentally. I need to find Bella."

"So you need somewhere to stay?" I nodded. "You can come to mine if you want. I have two places here. One further down that way" He pointed in a direction outside. "And one upstairs."

"Um...okay then." I nodded. "You choose which place." He smirked.

"Upstairs is more cosy, and you won't have to wait until 7 when I close." He laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Here, lets get you into something warmer." He led me up the stairs and unlocked a door, which led to a large open room. "This was my first place when I got here to New York, but I have the other place usually when I can be bothered to get out. Do you want anything to drink?" I shook my head.

"I'm good, thanks." I stood awkwardly while Jazz went into another room, and he brought back a large jumper.

"It's my warmest." He grinned, and passed it to me. "Make yourself at home." He switched on the TV and went into the kitchen. I sat down on the sofa and pulled on the jumper, which was baggy on me. He came to sit down next to me. "I can hear the bell from up here, so no worries."

"Um...Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Bella?" I blurted out, and regretted it instantly. He frowned.

"Well...you're her best friend, so..." He paused. "I think she's a great girl, but to be honest...maybe not the right girl for me."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I kind of like someone else." ?

"Who is that?" He looked down.

"Um...nobody." I laughed weakly, but didn't answer him. "She's with someone else."

"Are you positive?"

"Most definitely."

"Did you ask her?"

He didn't reply, and I got up. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Had you asked her?"

"No but-"

"- I have to tell you something then." He stood up with me and looked deep into my eyes. "or ask you...did you think me and Em were a couple?" He blinked, shocked.

"You weren't? But all the ass holding and the cosiness, and the bedroom..." I shook my head.

"Are you positive that she's dating?" Jazz put a hand to my cheek.

"I so wish that I had met you first."

"I probably have-" He blocked my voice with his lips as he pulled me towards him.

"Alice. I don't want to cheat on Bella. It's not my style." He groaned. "But I have to have you..." I put each hand on his neck and sighed.

"Jazz. We can't do this. I'm her best friend. She really likes you. Even if you did break up... I can't date you. It's wrong." His fingers brushed over my waist and he opened his eyes, his green eyes defeated.

"I won't be able to see you again, if I leave her."

"It's wrong to be with her just to do that. She'll just end up liking you more." He smirked. "What's so funny?"

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful on the inside. But now, here, I see it's on the inside too." I took a step back, and he looked down. "Alice, please. You saw my reaction when I saw you with Emmett. I can't bear to not see you with anyone else."

"I've known you a total of 3 days, Jazz." Even though it feels so much longer... "But...me and Emmett...we've always been like that. Ever since I've known him. The first time I met him, we were to kiss on Truth and Dare. We've always been close. If people think we're otherwise, let them. But we're not dating." I put a hand to my stomach. "You shouldn't like me."

He took my hand off my stomach. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Do I have to tell everyone all today?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Say what?"

For crying out loud. "Jazz. I'm pregnant. That's why you shouldn't see me. I can't kill a baby. It's not...my style." I used his same words. "I'm sorry."

He didn't answer me for a minute, his eyes on our conjoined hands.

He eventually uttered. "Who's the Dad?"

"I don't know." This makes me look so bad... "I have to go." I pulled on my hand and his hand slipped of. "I'll drop your...never mind. I'll walk in the cold." I pulled the jumper off and balled it up, chucking it at him.

"Alice-"

"-no. Just stop where you are." I opened the door and headed out. How do I get out of here?

"Alice!" Jazz wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Don't go. Please. Alice." I didn't bother to struggle. He was strong.

I sighed, shutting my eyes. "Jazz."

"Yes?" He put his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you. What else do you think I'm doing?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Not until you come inside." He mumbled, kissing my neck.

"You know what will happen if I come inside."

"I know." He sighed. "But...I'm not stopping it."

"You want to cheat? I can't have that. Not with me, her best friend." I looked into his milky eyes, and my heart felt a pang. "Jeez."

"Huh?"

"Jazz. No. Stay." I pried his arms apart and found the stairs, heading down them.

"Alice just shut up and kiss me." Jazz twisted me around and shoved me back into the wall. How did this happen? I have no idea, but I wasn't exacting expecting it in the least. I thought I had enough will power. I obviously hadn't. My life sucks. Jazz pulled away for one second, ran the distance to the door, locked it and switched the sign to closed, and then picked me up and ran back up the stairs again, before attacking my lips. I was screwed. More than I was before.

_P.S. I'm actually screwed. _

_(dated the day after, since I spent the night at Jazz's :O )_

_..._

Shiiitte. I had sleepily awoken to Jazz accidentally waking me up when he went to 'the John'. He hadn't noticed so I pretended to be asleep as he climbed into bed and I felt a finger trace up my small curves. Shit, I was ticklish! I had to _pretend_ to stir, by rolling over onto my back, and then I thought how that was stupid. Result was, I couldn't think properly around him. I had to take this full on, as I let me eyes flutter open. I put a hand to my face and sighed. Had he noticed?

"Mmm God!" I groaned, slowly turning my head to check if he was still there.

Yes he was.

"Morning." Jazz smiled, and I sat up, covering my bare chest. "Uh oh."

"Jazz! Oh God! I can't believe I did that." I pulled up the duvet, and Jazz sat up also, putting a hand on my back.

"I'm going to break up with Bella." I flung my legs over the side of the bed.

"You should. But I can't see you again."

"What? Why not?"

"You know why. Bella's my best friend."

"But Alice, I really like you."

"And I really like you, but we can't be together. End of. I won't do that to her." I stood up and began retrieving my clothes, putting them on on the way there. "I'm sorry." Jazz was trying to put on his boxers as I ran out of the room. This hadn't turned out too well. I was halfway down the stairs when Jazz grasped my arm and pushed me into the wall, pressing hi chest against me and stroking my arms.

"Alice, please." He whispered. "Don't leave me."

I pushed against him. "It isn't my choice. Let me go." I slid across the wall until away from Jazz's touch and bolted down the rest of the stairs, unlocking the door and making my way out of the book store. I guess I had to find another place.

The walk home cleared my thoughts a lot. Of course I had a little mad thing for Jazz, but that's all it should be. I can't betray Bella like that. I'm her best friend. Since high school. I knocked on my door, expecting Emmett to answer it. But it wasn't. It was Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I walked past her.

"I guess you told Em then?" I nodded meaningfully and then the sudden thought entered my mind. Where was my books? I should have something to chuck on the floor! Fuck. "Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Double fuck.

"Um..."

Bella laughed. "Oh _please_ tell me you didn't have sex last night. Never mind, don't bother telling me. I know you have. Who was it? You know you shouldn't drink when pregnant." I ignored her and went straight to the bathroom and threw my dirty clothes in the basket, taking a shower. It let me think as much as the walk home did. I knew what my heart and head were telling me. My head was telling me to stop the Jazz thing- should have done earlier before everything got out of control, rather than now, but now is better than never.

But my heart was telling me to go for it. But that was stopped immediately by the head, arguing that Bella was with him and she's my best friend, even though she is...well Bella, sometimes. A lot. But then I thought about how she had a husband, so it'll never work out. But then my heart and head both got confused, so I changed shower subject. I couldn't think so much. I wrapped a towel around me and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hey- Ally." I turned around, surprised. How long had I been in there? There seemed to be a congregation in my apartment living room. Alice, Emmett and Jazz were now there, as well as an unfamiliar woman next to Emmett. Was this Gianna? "Say 'hi' to Gee, Al?"

I held my towel with one arm and waved with the other. "Hi. I would come over but I'm kind of stark naked under this. I'll be one moment." I glanced up at Jazz, who seemed uncomfortable, and I went to my room. I took my time in squeezing into some skinny jeans and a baggy Mickey Mouse top, and I tied my wet hair up into a tiny ponytail, then headed out of the room. I went straight to Gianna, smiling, and hook her hand.

"Hi, how're you doing?"

"I'm very good thanks. Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I had friends to meet."

"That's alright- did you end up watching it anyway?" I smiled, ignoring everyone else. She nodded. "Beautiful, wasn't it?" She nodded again.

"Very. So romantic. I want my wedding like that." I laughed, then Emmett grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded and he headed for my bedroom. When he shut the door he sighed. "I'm sorry for...earlier. I was just upset. Please forgive me?"

I nodded. I needed him. "Sure." He pulled me into a soft hug, and laughed.

"If it's a boy, can you name it after me? My name will be lost otherwise."

"No, as Bella will want the same if it's a girl."

"Doh!" He mimicked Homer Simpson, and I laughed.

"Is that Gianna?"

"Yeah...but I'm not sure whether it's working out as I hoped."

"Why? She saying no to whatever you ask?"

"Some times."

"I guessed. Keep it running for a little bit longer. You never know?"

"Maybe, Al. How are you doing on your Jazz and Bella front? Jazz looks messed up over there."

I sighed. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeppers."

"...I slept with him last night. Don't tell her. I don't know what happened. I was about to leave and I couldn't find my way and..."

"What were you doing at his place?"

"I walked to get some more books. It rained and he offered to warm me up." I stopped. "That came out wrong."

He chuckled. "I already knew. Guy senses." He smiled.

"Why did you ask anyway?"

"I thought you should be the one to tell me."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Bella said she thought you had sex last night, and I already knew your situation, and then it topped off when Jazz came, dropping off some books of yours..." I groaned.

"Did Bella notice?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Let's go. I bet Gee's waiting."

"Gee?" I raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

"Yeahh...she told me to call her that." He turned to door handle, opening it.

"That's cute."

"Shut up!" He gave me a little shove, which sent me flying back to my bed.

"Hey!" He shut the door behind him and I tried to open it, but he had jammed it. "Emmett! Let me out!" I banged on the door, and tried pulling and pushing. Suddenly the door came open and I fell, collapsing onto the floor in front of everyone. I whimpered from the floor. "Emmett!" I shut my eyes and hummed a song in my head, still laying there. I hear footsteps, and then my body wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"Sorry Ally." Emmett chuckled. "But you are over dramatic sometimes."

"Your problem is?" I questioned, a smile playing at my lips as he placed me on the ground. I opened my eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"No problem, Miss Brandon." He bowed and I curtsied.

"Good. Now trot on." I spoke in my best English accent, and turned up my nose and head over to the living room. Bella was laughing.

"You do realize nobody in England talks like that. I've been there."

"I don't care where you've been, Bells." I wondered into my kitchen and opened the fridge. "Shall I order pizza?" I shut the fridge. "There's nothing in here."

"Yeah, I'll have...the usual." Em smirked. I think the pizza place had named it after him, since he wanted it a certain way, with like...a ton of toppings.

"Anyone else? Any veggies or anything out there?" I looked around, and they shrugged, as I went over to get the phone. They had all started a movie, so I spoke quietly.

"Hello, Pizza-"

"-Hey it's me again. Ally."

"Oh! Hey Ally. You want the usual?"

"Um...yeah." I looked behind me. "Plus two pepperoni large." Emmett was bound to nack some of our share.

"Cool cool. It'll be about half an hour, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Pete."

"No prob." He hung up and I went to sit on the floor next to Emmett.

"Um...Alice, I delivered your...books." Jazz said, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "What film is this?" It wasn't one of mine.

"Oh, yeah I thought I'd bring something over. It's new." Bella said, and I nodded. I didn't watch the film. I was too busy thinking about why Jazz bothered to come. Was he sticking with Bella, or what? By the time I finished the conversation in my head, I'd missed too much of the film to understand what was going on, so I didn't really get too excited over it.

It was halfway through the film that Jazz stood up to leave. "You understand, book store to run." He headed for the door. "Um..Alice? Can I talk t you for a sec?" I shook my head deathly at him, but was forced to get up and follow him outside, to act as if nothing happened.

"What do you want?" I questioned coldly, folding my arms. He shut the door, leaving it agar so I could get back in. From that crack, I could see the darkness inside from the film. He put his hands on my arms, pulling them away from each other, and then tugged me down so we weren't in hearing distance.

"Alice-"

"-Are you staying with Bella?" I interupted him, and his lips tightened.

"I think I will. I won't be able to see you otherwise-"

"-she isn't 'second best', Jazz. She has feelings too. And right now they're directed at you." I poked his chest, but he stood still. "I can't see you with her. It's not fair."

He put a hand to my cheek, smiling. "You know I like you. Even though you are pushing me away with a vengeance." He paused. "I can't hurt Bella, but I still want to know you. If I go, I won't have that chance."

"That's _stupid_, Jazz." I growled. "I know. Me. If I see you cuddling up to Bella, then I have the right to be jealous! You don't _understand_!" Bella was freaking _married_!

"I _do_ understand, Al, but at least I can still see you. I know you won't see me outside of when Bella is there."

"No. I can stop it both from happening." I started to feel sick to my stomach. "I have to go back in. I'm not feeling any good." I dashed back inside and went straight to the bathroom, and then the toilet bowl, where I began to dry heave. I had my fair share of morning sickness recently. It just comes and goes whenever. I had no other choice, and I was pretty annoyed. Someone was rubbing my back as I carried on, and I whimpered.

"God, I don't like this part at all." I groaned, and Emmett chuckled.

"It's all a part of having this baby of yours." He laughed. I groaned again, and he laughed again. I clutched the toilet bowl and banged my head on it. "Come on Ally- brush your teeth and get back to the film. Keep your mind of _things_." Was he referring to Jazz?

"Ugh. Stop it." I mumbled, spitting in the toilet before getting up to brush my teeth. Emmett stayed until I rinsed my mouth, and led me back out. Gianna gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" I nodded weakly, and noticed Bella wasn't there any more- I didn't want to know, but I peeked my head around anyway, to see Jazz with her, kissing her. His eyes opened, and he was staring at me. I turned around and shut the door, breathing deeply through my nose. I sat on the bean bag and put my head back.

"Yeah." I answered. Just a little heart ache, but don't worry about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Please review! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy! How're y'all doing? Good? I hope so! :)) Check out my new chapter right down there! \/**

* * *

><p><em>Friday 6th May 2011<em>

_Dear Diary_

_It only gets more difficult. Jazz is hanging around Bella so much, and it only seemed like it was when I was there. But I knew that was just the case. Bella talked to me earlier, saying how she wondered why he never took her out, like to dinner, and I had to give her _advice_! I was dying there! And when Jazz found out...boy he was pissed._

_More to come :)_

_Alice_

_P.S don't forget to go book a baby appointment! Important!_

I woke up that morning, with nothing special planned, other that Emmett was coming over for lunch. I had cooked his favourite meal for Fridays- Chinese. Anything in that category, and he'd be eating it on this day. The knock on the door meant he had arrived, and had the decency to not just use his own key, which was cool. I was the host today. I opened the door with a smile on my face, and Emmett picked me up, swinging me around until I screamed for him to stop.

"ALLY!" He yelled, putting me down. "I have some news! It depends on how you see it, or how it turns out..."

"Tell me during lunch- it's almost ready." I winked and headed back to my kitchen. I learned how to cook when I was a kid, and had to provide for myself, unless I would be heading to KFC every night. He sat down and fiddled with the cutlery before commenting.

"Smells good Ally." I smirked as I dished the food out, serving it. We got into our meal and started with light conversation.

"What was it? The big news?"

He shrugged, waiting until he swallowed, before the words came out of his mouth. "This is good stuff, Ally. Impressive." He winked at me and smiled brightly. "I think Bella's husband's coming back for a while."

"What?" What did this mean?

"Yeah- that dude. I forgot the name. Chris, or David or...Tim or something." I shrugged. None of it sprang to my mind.

"How do you know?" I knew the answer before he spoke it.

"Bells mentioned it. She asked where I was going and I told her to yours, and she wanted to come with Jazz, but I was like 'she won't have enough food. Come around later.' Saved your back, right?" Silly boy.

I shook my head. "You just invited her around, dumb ass." I laughed and he smirked.

"I'll lock the door?"

"Okay."

"...how are you doing? Any more news on the Jazz front?"

"well...not really." I didn't want to rat him out on everything. It didn't feel right, being a gossip, even though I tell Em every single thing that goes on in my entire life. He even knows the time I was born, strangely enough.

"Not really? No sexy time at all?"

"No, Em. That won't be happening again."

"Why not?" He frowned. "Look, I know Bella's 'dating' him, but she's married, and once he's back, then Jazz'll have to go anyway." I winced.

"I know that, but...okay..." I took a deep breath. "He's only staying with Bella to get to know me."

Emmett froze. "That is...awesome."

"What?"

He smiled. "This guy- who you like- likes you just as much and is willing to be in the wrong relationship, _just_ to talk or look at you. I wouldn't do that for Gianna."

"But Gianna would fall at your knees and possibly ditch her children to be with you."

"She doesn't have any children- she's 20."

"That's not the point."

He groaned. "I know. I really have to break it off soon, otherwise she'll get all clingy and stuff. It's only happened in the last few days."

"Yeah...my suggestion before backfired a lot." I mumbled, shuffling my food around on my plate.

"Pretty much." Emmett replied and took his last bite. "That was great Ally- you should be a cook." I smiled. "Have you figured anything on the job searching yet?"

I shook my head. "Physically, I have a ton of money and don't need a job...but I get bored often. Good job Bella's brother is a successful business man who can work when he wants to!" Emmett owned some company that involved music or something. I didn't really dwell on it. Emmett chuckled.

"Maybe I could set you up somewhere?"

I shook my head. "I'm good for the time being. Once I have this kid, I'll be pretty swamped." I sat back and folded my arms.

"...I'm glad you've changed, Ally. You don't need alcohol to have fun, right?"

"I feel a little less crazy than I usually am..." I muttered.

"Is that considered a bad thing?" He questioned me, and I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"I don't know. to be honest with you. I loved having a drink and partying, even though I could barely remember it later on...but I'm happy now, too, to an extent."

"The extent being your love life?"

"Yes."

"...Well maybe you should start dating."

I blinked. I thought it was a great idea, but somewhere inside, I didn't want to move on. "Um...okay? Any ideas?"

He shrugged, taking my hand. "I could find you a few. I meet a ton of new people everyday in this city, so whoever strikes me as your type, then I'll pass on the message." There was a knock on the door, and then Bella opened it herself.

"Afternoon! Oh! Did I come too early?" She shut the door behind Jazz and stepped forward. Jazz's eyes seemed to focus on me, and then mine and Em's joined hands. "Sorry Al. I waited a few hours." I looked up immediately to my wall clock- it read 3pm. Wow. Me and Em talk for ages, don't we? I looked back to Jazz. God, I wish he was mine. Em was the only one who understood- I tell him everything, and he shows the guy's perspective, and he knows Bella as a sister.

"Um...we were just about done." I let go of Emmett's hand and went to clear up, just as Bella pulled Jazz to the bean bags. "What did you plan on doing today?"

Bella shrugged, and Em got out of his seat to help me. "Don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hey Jazz- I hope you give the guy who practically runs your store a bonus- he's been at it for days now." I joked harmlessly, but I hope he got the message. It was final. I had made my decision up a long time ago.

"Well he enjoys reading like you do." He answered, and I bit my lip as I popped the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Maybe you and I should have some guy time. I could introduce you to some of my guy mates." Em said, and went over to the bean bag and sat down.

"Sure. Sounds good." I finished clearing up and headed over to the camp site, where Em opened his arms for me to sit on his lap.

"Ally." He grinned and I smirked back at him, climbing onto his lap. "It was a great meal. Thank you." He hugged me to him, and I laughed. "Hey- Bells, Jazz- do you know any single men out there? Ally wants to go guy hunting."

Jazz froze. "Er-"

"-so you've resumed _that_ then? I have a long list waiting for the call." Bella looks at Jazz, smiling, and then she looked at me, eyes widening. "Oh! Al- I need to talk to you for one sec- please?" I nodded and climbed out of Emmett's lap, and he helped me up from his seat. Bella took me to my room and sat down on the bed. I shut the door warily.

"What's up?"

"I...I need some advice." She paused. "You heard about my husband coming back, right? From Em?" I nodded, sliding down the door, so I hit the ground softly. "What should I say to Jazz? Do you think he'll be angry?"

"Is he definitely coming back?" She nodded. "And for how long?" She shrugged.

"It could be a month or two. Maybe more."

"Why?"

She shrugged again, sighing. "He just called me. He said he was coming in around June or July, so it won't be long now."

"Do you expect you and Jazz to still be together?"

She looked up at me. "That's the thing. I _hope _so, but...Jazz is being a little off with me. I don't know what it is, but he says...he says he wants to wait for a while, before having sex again. He says he wants to take it slow. Does this mean he wants something serious? I don't know what to do, Al! I really _really_ like him..and I want to show him that I really like him...he's not taking me out, like anything fancy or anything! It's like he's keeping me a secret..."

"Um...-"

"-Do you think he's seeing someone else? Oh my God- that's it! He's with someone else!"

"He's been with you almost every day, how is that possible."

"I don't know! But something is up with him. He won't let me in." She groaned. "What do you think I should do?"

This was it. Finalist your decision. Act normal, and as if you liked Jazz in the same away she did. Possibly more. But she had him first. "Um...maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"What should I say?"

"...Ask him if something is wrong...er..." God I was going to hate myself for saying this. "...seduce him?"

Bella blinked. "Huh. Seduce him? Well...I could try. Okay. Thank you Alice! Love you!" She pulled me off the ground and gave me a hug. "I'll be off- I'm going to have my way with Jazz now! Ta ta!" She waved and ran out of the room, and I stood there, speechless. I can't believe I've just done that. I put a hand to my face. Shit.

I left my bedroom and found Bella pulling Jazz up from the bean bag with force, but Jazz had used his strength to help himself up. Bella was a weak thing.

"I want to show you something." She giggled, and Jazz gave me a questionable look, as they left the apartment, shutting the door behind them quickly. Emmett patted his lap, smirking, and I ignored him, going ahead to sit on the other bean bag in a huff.

"What was _that_ about?" Emmett smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed, and his face dropped.

"What have you done?"

I whined. "I basically gave Bella permission to have sex with Jazz!"

Emmett pulled a face. "H-how?"

"Ugh." I groaned. "Bella was all like...something something...and it just came out!"

He sighed. "Alice, Alice. What are we going to do with you?" He took my hand, squeezing.

"What should I do, Em?" He shuffled closer to me on his bean bag, and I rested my head on his arm. "This is so...confusing."

"I know it is, Ally. But I can't really offer anything. You'll have to see what happens. And don't give Bella advice again."

"I learnt that for myself, I think."

Em chuckled. "Yeah...it can't get any worse."

"Don't say that. Touch wood, you freak, or you'll jinx it." Em patted the floor below us, and I smiled. With his strength, he managed to pick me up and place me on his lap.

"I'm always here for you, Ally. You hear?" I nodded. "This is nice. Comfy."

I laughed. The atmosphere got heated as Em wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my head to face Em, and realized that his face was quite close to mine, getting closer. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched mine sweetly. We were in that moment for quite a while, just still, but then he pushed harder into the kiss and twisted me around so I could feel more of him. Everything was backwards right now. My judgement seemed lost. Bella would remain with Jazz, and they were probably fucking right now. I did care for Emmett, but I was confused on what type of caring. Did I love Em as more than a best friend? He had always been playful...

Our kisses became more frenzied as I clutched onto his neck and bit his lip.

He groaned out, then whispered to me when he had any breath spare. "Al, do you want this?"

"Yes." My answer was muffled from the door being swung open, and I turned around unexpectedly. Jazz was standing there, fuming in the doorway.

"What have you been telling Bella?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at me, then his eyes focused at the situation I was in, and he blinked. "Do you want it to be tougher for me to cope? Is that it? And I thought you both were just 'very good friends'. Good friends my ass!" He was pissed. I turned around in Em's lap and got up, and once I had, Emmett was hovering in front of me, protecting me.

"I've told you before, Jazz. You and me are nothin'. Stop hanging on." I snapped. There was pain in his eyes as he looked up at Em.

"I only wanted to know you, Alice. And then Bella tries to sleep with me and when I stop her, she gets blubbers out your name...why are you doing this?"

"It's got to end some how. Just leave, Jazz. Bella's my best friend." I put a hand to my face and turned to Em. Jazz didn't move an inch. "JAZZ- leave _now_. Go and fuck your girlfriend. Did you just leave her there?"

"She kicked me out, actually." Jazz's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I will. She is my girlfriend, after all. Why don't you and your new boyfriend do the same?"

Emmett growled as Jazz turned around and slammed the door shut. "Dick head." I rested my forehead on his bicep, and shut my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He wrapped an arm around me, and ushered me to take a seat on the sofa. "I...I'm so confused."

He sighed. "Ally, it'll sort itself out." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "What exactly did you tell Bella?"

I groaned quietly. "I told her to seduce him, or something along those lines." It sounded so stupid now.

"Not your best move." Emmett commented, smiling, and I burst out laughing.

I wiped under my eyes. "Not really, but who said it was?"

"Bella." I dissolved into more giggles, clutching his arm to hold myself up.

"Well...yeah. She said that he was coming soon, back to New York."

"I knew that already. She told us like...just before."

"June / July. Only a few months away from now."

"I know."

"What else do you know that I don't?"

"Everything." He smirked, using a deeper, funny voice.

I climbed onto his lap and he let his hands stay at his sides.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I have one question...did you mean what you said earlier? Or was it just 'in the moment'?"

I looked down. "I..." I frowned. "Er..." I thought backwards. "Come again?"

His lips went tight. "Do you like like me? Because if you do...then great. Gianna was going anyway. But if not...Gianna still goes." He joked, lips curling upwards and his dimples showing. I smiled at him.

"I know what I want." I paused, taking a deep breath to gain my confidence. "Who I want." I corrected myself, stroking his cheek. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Cliff hanger. What do y'all think? Thank you very much for reading! Next chapter up soon! Please review your opinions! :D xx<strong>

**Also, if you have spare time, I have many other coolio stories, if you want to check them out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! I did this one in just a day! :D**

**Enjoy now! xx**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 7th May 2011<em>

_Dear Diary_

_Nothing really happened today...just kidding. A LOT happened today. _

_Alice._

_P.S need to have the chat, with Em soon. Is it all right, our situation? I'm still not sure myself._

I woke up that morning, in another man's arms. That's right, puppies! I am officially dating Emmett! Well not...officially...as he still needs to have 'the talk' with lost cause Gianna. It had started off with a kiss...

_Flashback-_

_"I..." I paused, then let my actions speak the millions of words I had wanted to say. I kissed him, and everything led on from there. Soon we were in frenzied kisses, grabbing onto one another...Emmett has become more...skillful...over the years. Fact._

_End Flashback._

Of course, my feeling for Jazz hadn't changed much, as I still _really _liked him, but Em could help me. I knew for a fact that Bella wouldn't let go of Jazz. It may even split us apart. That would be disastrous, since I replied on her for almost everything. I loved Bella so much, and if she was happy with Jazz, then I shouldn't stand in her way.

That would be wrong of me.

I hope she knows what I had to go through. But I couldn't tell her, because that would be stupid.

Anyway. So now I had moved onto Em. He wasn't exactly a rebound, but I truly hope if we ever did break up, it didn't spoil our blossoming friendship. I had my head on Em's arm, and his arm was wrapped around me protectively. I was his best friend, and now his girlfriend. You can't get any better than that. But I wonder whether it's the same sort of love. Was it just me getting confused from what we usually did? Or had it been in my face for so long, we basically did everything without labels before?

He began to stir, his arm tightening around me, and I looked up at his fluttering eye lids. They opened, and he smiled down at me.

"Mornin', Ally." His voice was croaky, heavy from sleep, and I seemed to feel a smile forming on my lips.

"Rise and shine." I turned to face him, and he put a hand around my waist, pulling me closer, so we were skin to skin. Something else was up that morning as well. Wink wink.

"Are you okay? Last night was..."

"...Awesome?"

Em chuckled, stroking my bare back. "It doesn't feel weird, does it? You're my best friend." I shook my head. "I guess we still don't know which way to go..." He hand next went to my ass, and he gave is a squeeze. "You've gotten better, m'lady."

I laughed. "And so have you."

"Ready for another mind blowing experience?"

I smirked as he rolled us, so he was above me. "When am I never-?" The rest of the sentence was cut off by his lips.

Bella nor Jazz came to the apartment that day. I wonder what had happened when Jazz took off, but Em had locked to door either way. Turns out he had a lot of sexual frustration over me these many years, and was getting all those years back from me. I didn't really mind. It's not as if I can get pregnant again, when I already am.

The only blip in this is that I think Jazz now hates me, so I had to move on. Easier said than done. Most definitely. It felt odd, that I was now with Em, and that Jazz hated me. I could easily say 'Jazz hates me', but it hadn't hit my heart yet. Emmett left at 6pm, to tell his soon to be ex, that it was over. He kissed the hell out of me before he left, and I was out of breath.

"Bye Ally." He pecked my lips one more time, before departing. I went to turn the TV on, but got bored and took a shower. Half an hour later, I was relaxing on my bed, reading one of the new books I had gotten from Jazz's book store, when Emmett burst through the door and jumped onto the bed, frightening me to death.

"It's done! Finally!" He cupped my cheek and kissed me. "And guess who I walked bang into on the way back here?" I raised an eyebrow. "Bella. She's coming over in an hour with Jazz, if that's okay."

I was silent, and went back to reading.

"Are you okay?" I nodded once, and he got up, pulling his shirt off. "Mind if I take a shower?" I set my book down.

"Why? You didn't do anything with her, did you?" His eyes widened.

"Of course, not Ally! How could you accuse me of such a thing? I'm just sweaty." He smirked and squeezed my leg. "Don't worry, Ally. You know me more than I do. You'd know if I intended on cheating on my girlfriend..."

"Yeah..." I smirked, and getting a bigger response from Emmett.

"You stay there- I shall be back." He grinned, grabbing a few items from his drawer that he keeps in my room. I had a Bella drawer and Emmett drawer. He found a shirt, bottoms and boxers and saluted, putting them on top of the dresser and heading for my bathroom. I continued to read, until I heard the door rapping. I got up, tightening my towel around me, and headed over with my book, before opening the door.

"Hey Al! Um...nice outfit!" Bella grinned, giving me a hug, and Jazz stood as still as a statue behind her.

"Er...book..."

"Yes- I'm enjoying it. I'm half way through it." I muttered and headed back to my room. Emmett made the great choice of coming out then, and he was stark naked.

"Hey Ally! Where are your towels?" He smirked from the bathroom door. I gave Bella a look before heading for the bathroom, and I squeezed through. Emmett dug his hands into my sides, causing me to snort with laughter, and he sent me a booming laugh.

"Here." I giggled, going on my tiptoes to the airing cupboard, grabbing a clean towel and handing it to him. He smirked at me and pouted, leaning forward. I finished the distance, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands tugged at my towel, and I grinned. This will show Jazz. "Bedroom. Now, babe." He grinned, dipping his head to suck on my skin.

"You're mine, babe. Mine." He probably gave me a hickey. I opened the door, smirking at Bella, who raised her eyebrows, as I pulled Emmett over to my bedroom. He sat on the bottom of my bed, smiling as my towel went with one tug.

"Do you think we should go in there?" I asked as we collapsed onto my bed.

"I don't care." Em mumbled. "I'm too tired." He wrapped a leg over both of mine and pulled me into his chest. "Let's just wait for them to go away."

"Sounds good." I didn't want to see anyones face. Jazz stuck with Bella, so he can suck cock. Literally or not. I didn't want to see him and Bella together again. He despises me to the brink of...whatever.

...

They were gone by the morning, and Emmett had to leave for work, so I gave Bella a call.

"Hey Ally! What's up?"

"What are you up to? Em's gone to work."

"Ah...yes we have to chat about that! I'm with Jazz, you come with?"

"Um...actually I'll get back to you on that one."

"Why-?"

"-See you." I hung up, slamming my eyes shut. Maybe I can go to the book store when Jazz isn't around. And where would he be? Check with Bella! I grabbed my keys and made my way to my car in the parking lot, fiddling with the key. My car beeped, and I climbed in, heading as fast as I could to the store. I could go food shopping on the way back, too. The thought switched around when I pasted the local shopping market, so I spent half an hour there. Next...the bookstore. It seemed like red territory...being here. I opened the door and the bell rang loudly. Nobody was at the counter, but there was a sign.

"Back in 10." I shrugged as I read it out loud, then headed for my favorite section of books. The guy wasn't back when I finished looking, so I rang the bell. No answer in 5 minutes. I looked around the store, frowning. Maybe someone's upstairs...I headed up the stairs but before I got halfway, some guy tumbled down the stairs, crashing into me. Gravity and the force against me caused me to fall backwards, and I fell down the stairs, knocking my head. My eyes seemed to slam shut and I cringed. That really hurt.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone swear. I put a hand to my face, and someone seemed to pick me up, and start carrying me somewhere.

"Ow." I groaned.

"Sorry Alice." Fuck! Was that Jazz?

"I thought you were with Bella?" I spat, not bothering to struggle out of his arms.

"I am. She's upstairs." He put me down and I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the counter of the book store. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm...I came to buy a book. Nobody answered so I went looking for someone who'd let me pay for it. I pressed the bell thing. You said you could hear it from upstairs."

His lips went all tight. "Yeah. I could, but I had to get finished and ready."

"Finished? Oh..._finished._" My heart gave a little mighty pang. He nodded.

"I'm glad you're with Emmett now. It gave me the chance to see Bella for who she was, not the reason why I couldn't be with you." Another pang.

"Well...I'm glad you're happy."

"I am." He paused. "Look...I don't want any...awkwardness between us, so can we just...wipe the slate clean? Or whatever that line is." He smirked, and I nodded.

"Sure." He gave me a hug and I winced. "Ow."

He pulled away, surprised. "Shit. Sorry. Where does it hurt?" He began to check me over, but I pushed him backwards.

"I'm okay. Just..." I slipped off the counter. "Need to get back home...aspirin or something... Can I pay for my stuff now?" I heard steps coming down, and Bella's head poked from above.

"Hey Al! Ready for the talk?" I groaned. "Come on. Spill."

She paced forward, dressed in her normal clothes, and I sighed, as Jazz got my things and started checking them through.

"Um...well...what do you want to know?"

"When did it happen? I know he's my brother and all, but how many times so far? I always thought you two should get together!"

I glanced over to Jazz. "Bella..-"

"-Oh Jazz won't mind. C'mon, Al! I'm your best friend!"

I silently cringed, in my head. "Well it happened like...not this night but the night before...and _a lot_."

"Who does he compare to?"

"I don't know!"

"Is he good?"

"You're a terrible sister. Shouldn't you find these things gross?" I didn't have siblings, so I wouldn't know.

"Yeah but he's the older one. And I know he's not a virgin."

"But I don't want to stroke his ego any more than it already is." I whined, popping in my card into the machine.

"So it was screaming out his name good then?" Her eyebrows wiggled up and down, and I burst out laughing.

"...Let's just say...last night? I was quiet compared to usual, since you were in the next room."

Bella burst out laughing. "You so were _not_! We had to turn the TV up so loud, we ended up calling it quits after a few minutes-"

"-Here's your stuff, Alice." I had completely forgotten he was there, and I probably went bright red. I took the bag and took my card too.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing. "er..I have to go...but I'll see you soon."

"Al! Come round mine tomorrow with Em?" Bella called, and I turned around, still walking backwards slowly.

"Sure. What time?"

"Um...whenever." She shrugged and smiled as she waved me off. As soon as I got home, I unpacked the food, which will probably be gone within a day or too, knowing Em, and then took some aspirin for the head ache I was beginning to get. That's going to be a lot of fun...

I took a nap for the rest of the day, being the slob I am, and when I woke up, I heard the TV and the crunch of crisps. I wandered into the living room dizzily swaying, and collapsed onto the bean bag next to Emmett.

"Hey babe. Ally? What's wrong?" He dropped the packet of crisps and put a hand to my face. "Alice?"

I groaned. "Er...went to book store. Fell...couple of stairs. Head kind of hurts like a hangover." I swiped at his hand and he picked me up, placing me on his lap. He lifted both of my eye lids up looking deeply into them. "What are you doing?"

"I think you have a concussion." He smiled. "What did you buy?"

"I don't remember. it's on the floor over there." I pointed to the plastic bag on the floor.

"Maybe you should get checked out by a doctor..."

"I'm okay. Just need some more aspirin. How was work?"

"Fine." He cuddled me to him like a teddy bear. "How about you?"

"I bumped into Jazz. Literally. And then Bella. Not literally." He looked up. "We talked it through. We're going to be friends."

"Ouch." He muttered. "I know you still like him, even if it's barely there, that'll still hurt." I rested my head on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll live. But this head ache is a killer."

Emmett chuckled. "That's my Ally." He gave me a soft peck on my lips.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"Um...who do you see me as?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in...best friend, friends with benefits sort of thing, or girlfriend, who you think is awesome?" I tried to joke around, but I wasn't so sure myself. I had gone with it for a few days, but I really wanted to know how he, and myself felt.

He smirked. "I think...I think my beautiful, sexy girlfriend is also my best friend, and I love her...but...I'm not entirely sure which sort of love it is...I'm sorry, Ally. When we're together...like that...it seems normal and natural...but we've been like that for so long..." He sighed. "...I really care for you." He leaned his head on mine. "What about you?" He brushed my bottom lip with his finger, before I sucked my lip in between my teeth.

"Umm...I feel the same way. Of course, I still have strong feelings for Jazz. But you understand, right?" He nodded. Bella has never committed to anyone for longer than a week, and it has just about past that...and it's still healthy, which is a problem. Issue is, I've never seen those guys again. Not even around.

"Do you think...as long as we both know that none of us will get hurt...and if we soon develop stronger feelings for each other...that we can carry on like this? Because right now, I'm happy, with you. If one of us find another, then we'll continue to be the bestest of friends."

I shook my head. "It's never as simple as that. Never as simple." I muttered, and Em smirked at me.

"Can we cross that bridge later?"

I laughed and nodded, and he captured my lips with his. He began to deepen the kiss, but I pushed him away.

"Em...head hurts. Sex won't help that." He grinned and stood up, me still in his arms, and headed for the bathroom. "We're going to Bella's tomorrow. Be prepared." He put me down and reached for my medicine cabinet, the other arm around my waist, and fetched me some aspirin. When he shut the door, the mirror faced me, and I felt, and saw my eyes widen, and I leaned forward into the mirror. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I haven't had a spot in...ages! And now I have one! _Great_!" Emmett chuckled as he passed me a glass of water and I gulped it down. "Is this healthy for the baby?"

"Yeah. When are you getting a scan?" he wondered, with an odd tone in his voice. I turned around in his arms and grabbed his shoulder.

"Soon." I whispered. "Are you okay, about the baby thing?"

He nodded quickly. "let's get you out of these clothes, baby." I smirked as he dipped his head to lock lips with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did y'all think? Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Beginning quite suckish, but if I can, I'll edit it a little.**

**I've read the reviews and agree- this isn't an A and E story, just...wait a little :) Your patience will be rewarded ;)**

* * *

><p><em>10th May 2011<em>

_First baby scan, first realization. _

_Alice._

Emmett came with me to my first baby scan. I was nervous, scared, maybe a little nauseous, and a little bit excited.

"You are...8 weeks in." The lady smiled, and I shuddered, nodding. 8 weeks. Who had I slept with, 8 weeks ago?

"Cool, cool." I gave Emmett a panicked glance, and he frowned, squeezing my hand. Then it was all over, and we had left the hospital.

When we started driving his hands tapped on the steering wheel in an annoying way.

"Emmett." I stated, frustrated.

"What?" His voice was...no words can describe it, besides bouncy.

"What are you doing?" I waved my hand.

"Nothing." He frowned, glancing at me.

"Yes you are." I was getting really irritated with him.

"What am I doing? Breathing?" He smirked.

"That tapping!" He suddenly stretched his fingers and stopped.

"Wow." He breathed.

"What?" I raised my voice, and he parked the car outside the apartment building. He turned to look at me.

"What is it? Is it something to do with me? The baby growing inside of you? What?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." I got out of the car and he tugged on my hand, but let it slip through. I walked quickly to the door and headed up the stairs. "Ally! Wait up." He took the stairs two at a time and curled his arm around my waist. "What's wrong Ally?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I guess...maybe..." We started up the rest of the stairs. "...maybe it's the fact that I'm having a strangers child..." I shook my head and leaned against the side of the wall while Em unlocked the door. "I feel like a slut. A slag. A whore."

Emmett gave me a look, shaking his head. "Alice, you are none of those things. Um...how long did they say, you were gone?"

"Er...8 weeks."

"Okay...then all we have to do is find out what you did, 8 weeks ago."

"Hm. That could use up about an hour of my time, but OK."

Em laughed. "Where's your calender?"

We sat on my bed and flicked through to what happened.

"Do you want what happened on just that week? Or what?"

"Er...what is there?" Em frowned as I flicked through.

"OK...well there's not much. Random reminders..." I squinted. "I can't even read my own writing. Can you see this?" I showed it him and he laughed.

"Why is my writing in your calender?"

I laughed. "Don't ask me!"

He smiled. "Um...Monday. You have a party at Bella's. Did you hook up with anyone then?"

I shook my head. "That was the day that Bella went and got all dru-...upset. And I had to help her."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Girls." He paused. "Tuesday. Party at Bella's." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, that never happened in the end. Wait- did I write it in _both _boxes?"

"Yeah."

"Wednesday?"

He smirked. "Wednesday. 'Coffee with Emmett.'"

"I didn't go out that night."

"Thursday. Party. Oh, that was at mine. But the neighbors starting screaming at us so we kicked everyone out. Friday...nothing. Saturday, nothing. Sunday, church. Church?"

I smiled. "Oh, I put that on every Sunday as a joke." I'm not the 'churchy' type. "Well, is that it?" We went through the next two weeks on each end, and found nothing that could really prove that I met the guy that is now the father of my child. Well, the closest was when hooked up with this guy two weeks previous to 8 weeks. That was it.

"So it takes _two weeks_ to impregnate?" I made a funny face, and Em shook his head.

"Sorry Als, that's the closest. There must have been something that you've forgotten-" We heard a bang, and I jumped off the bed immediately and stuck my head through the door. Jazz and Bella were here, and so I went forward and gave them both a hug. When I hugged Jazz, I still felt the tingles. I missed him.

"Hey Al, how was your scan?" Bella asked, and I groaned.

"Basically, I tried tracking who the Da Da is, and I can't place it."

"Al, you need my help? You always told me who you did it with, to an extent." I gave her a nice smile.

"Thanks. Where have you both been today?"

"Oh!" She put her hand on Jazz's chest. "Jazz, show her what you got." He fiddled with his plastic bag and brought out a CD, handing it to me.

"Yeah, it's Mozart. For the baby. To make it clever." He grinned, and I smiled.

"Er...thanks. Um...yeah, let me just...put this in the bedroom. Emmett!" I called, heading for him. "Where are you?" I looked around, and saw he was curled up on the bed, sleeping. "Ah..." I put the CD in the player and turned it on. Maybe it'll get him to speak larger words. I grinned at Jazz.

"Em's asleep. I put it on." Jazz laughed and we sat on the bean bags. Bella headed for the kitchen.

"Got any food?" Jazz smirked sheepishly at me as Bella stole my fridge.

"How are...you and Em doing?" He frowned, a small line dipping in between his brows.

"Er...we're okay, I guess. If I'm honest, I think...no, it doesn't matter."

"What is it?" His eyes widened, and Bella plonked into his lap.

"Never mind" I mumbled, and Bella smiled as she turned on the TV. "Do you want to go out, or something? We always seem to be watching TV. I'm getting lazy."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Okay then." We ditched the apartment and Em and started walking down the block towards the small playground. It was school time, so nobody was there. "Ah...we have to hog the swings for a while." I sat on the swing, rocking while Jazz entertained Bella on the round a bout. After a few minutes, he came to talk to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just...thinking."

"Mind if I ask about?"

I pressed my lips together. "Um...I think...hm...well..." I looked at him. "I might break up with Emmett."

Was it me, and wishful thinking, that his eyes lit up? "Really? Why?"

"I think we're more very close friends. I actually don't know now..." I paused. "I'm still uncertain if my love for Emmett is best friends forever love, or relationship love? Of course, I'm attracted to him, and he's...exceptional...mm..." I locked eyes with him. "What do you suggest?"

He didn't speak- just kept looking in my eyes. "Al, I have a confession."

Great. "What?"

"I...I still like you." He glanced at Bella. "I still have feelings for you."

I stopped swinging. "What? You _lied?_ You made me think that it was all over between us and-! I can't believe this. I've wasted so much time." I jumped up and headed for the benches, facing away from the playground. What did this mean?

He managed to be quicker than me to the bench. "Look- I'm sorry. But when I saw you with Emmett... I usually bluff when I'm angry and upset."

"I can tell."

"And- hey." He pointed at me, giving me a look, and I smirked. "And I know it was wrong, but I hated seeing you happy! I know it's _very wrong_ but God do you make me want to touch you every time I see you." Lovely.

"You sound like a stalker. And you sound selfish."

He frowned, and nodded. "Well...you know what they say when you like someone..."

"Which is?" a smile tugged at my lips.

"Er...I don't know. Something like that it makes you not think before you speak?" He chuckled.

"It doesn't mean anything. You're with Bella, dumb ass."

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"I broke up with her."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, the bluffing me just popped back in."

I gave him a shove. "Stupid."

He sighed. "God! Why is this so _difficult?_" He looked down at our hands, which were almost touching. "I can't tell Bella that I have feeling for her best friend. That might ruin your friendship, and I don't want to be that sort of guy."

"Hmm..."

"Maybe if I found her perfect match? And I became all bad-boyfriend?"

"No. Bad idea alert." I shook my head. We all come with our baggage. For me, my bun in the oven. For Bella, her husband, and for Jazz...I didn't even know him. "So...what is your baggage?" It just blurted out, and he chuckled.

"Well...I guess I've never stuck around so much to have baggage. I've always been from girl to girl. Maybe that's my baggage. Books speak out more than girls do. I don't really have any close friends, I'm shy, and extremely loyal."

"Loyal is a good quality, Jazz. It shows you don't ditch people easily. Why did your previous girlfriends go?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "Well...I guess they didn't want to commit. My longest relationship was in high school. She...she cheated on me." I gasped. "Yeah it kind of sucked, knocked my confidence slightly...but she wasn't worth it." I put my hand on his arm, squeezing his bicep.

"She wasn't." I whispered. "But you know how it feels to be cheated on. So you should understand, right?"

He nodded. "I completely forgot about that. I'm such a douche."

"what's up, folks? Not childish enough to play?" I looked behind, and Bella wrapped her arms around Jazz's shoulders. "C'mon, Al. Have a little fun."

"We were just having a chat. Kids do that too, you know." I grinned, and spent the next half an hour on the climbing frame and monkey bars. I laughed so much, until my phone started buzzing against my bra. Jazz raised his eyebrows in interest, and I smirked, pulling my phone out and looking at my text.

_Ally come home please ;) Em xxxx_

Oh God. He put his sexy face on the text. I sighed.

"I have to go. Boyfriend calling." Bella smiled, whereas Jazz frowned.

"have fun." She gave me a wink, and I groaned.

"Bella! Be the sister! Not the best friend!"

"Fine. You _owe_ me for letting you date and sleep with my older brother. Is that okay?"

"Yes. But...I don't think I can date him anymore."

Bella was shocked. "What? Why?"

"I...I like someone else. And me and Em...we're best friends. It's basically friends with benefits. It won't work out."

Bella sighed. "Who do you like? I think you and Em were really good for each other. You're basically in love with one another."

"What? No I'm not."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen yourselves in a mirror? You fit together, you're so comfortable together, and you always are together. Al, think before you say anything to him. I don't want him to hurt. And also, you both are so alike, some would say soul mates." Fuck.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you both and I want to get it in your head that you both love each other."

"I already love him."

"As in love love, not just friends." She crossed her arms, and I looked at Jazz. Help me!

He seemed to have gotten the message. "You know, soul mates can split too."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "You really think so? No, I think, that when you see the One, then nobody else matters. You're drawn to them no matter what." Panic attack. Panic attack. Red alert!

"Er...okay, well I'll think about it- see you!"

Bella called behind my back. "Don't forget to use protection! Oh wait...never mind!" I gave her the middle finger and carried on back to my apartment. I was going to have to deal with Emmett. As soon as I opened the door, Emmett crashed into me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby, where'd you get off to?" He began ravaging my neck. "I missed you." He hugged me, and as he shut the door, I got a full view of us together in the huge mirror that I glued onto the back of my door.

Hmm...Bella was right...we do look quite good together. Wait! No. Jazz. It's wrong. He's your best friend. You can't fall for two guys! ARGH!

"Ally?" Em cupped my cheek. "You okay?"

I nodded, blinking to hide my deceitful eyes. "Yeah. Just...tired. Can we skip it tonight?" He nodded.

"Sure, if you want. What do you want to do?" Em walked my to the bean bags, and we sat down next to each other. He leaned forward and pulled my face to his, kissing my lips softly. And that was what we did. Kiss. For ages. It felt...sweet and comfortable...full of honesty and passion at the same time. But Emmett wasn't the right guy for me. Actually, he was kind of perfect for me. He always made me laugh, we liked similar things, and we teased each other on our differences...we always had a good time together, and we always made up if ever we got upset with one another. Maybe it's that I'm not the right girl for him. I had no idea, but I knew something was off.

"Look, Alice...I have a confession. And it's something big. But I only remembered now." He said when we came up for breath. He looked to the side, then back at my eyes.

"What is it?"

Em looked away again, and gulped. "I know who you slept with around 8 weeks ago."

I leaned back slightly. "Who?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "It was me."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! xD Find out what happened, in the next chapter! :D<strong>

**Please Review! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I left it on a teeny cliff hanger...so here is the rest of the day.**

**thanks for reading, and please review! :D**

* * *

><p>"What?" I laughed shakily, and he frowned.<p>

"Ally, I remember. The night of my party. We slept together."

"No we didn't!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, we did."

I was too stunned to speak.

10 minutes later, something came out. "How can you be sure?"

"It's the only definite date around the 8 weeks."

"But _when_ in that night had we slept together? How come you only just found out?"

He sighed. "You remember how we were both out of our trees? I remember how the place was booming and our neighbors complained, so the party ended. But you stayed at mine. Do you remember? It never crossed my mind until now... but...shit you'll hate me for this...I didn't use...a condom. I remember, because the next night I had used the only one in my wallet..."

I jumped up. "What? You _STUPID BOY!_ How could you do this to me! You're so fucking _stupid_! I can't _believe _this!" I put both of the heels of my hands on my temples, spinning around. "Oh my God. My best friend is the Dad. I...I need to go."

"Wait! Alice- you were there too! I can't be the soul reason for this!" I gave him the middle finger and threw the door open, running out. The tears had already streamed down my face as I ran down the stairs, and crashed into someone.

"Sorry!- Alice? What's wrong?" Bella and Jazz. I wiped my eyes and whined, as Bella pulled me into a hug, and I just sobbed. She sat me down on the stair and I couldn't help but let it all out. Truthfully, I think it was the hormones, but maybe it was better that I didn't know who the Dad was, rather than my best friend. How could I not remember? I think I'd remember something as big as that. I hadn't slept with him for years.

"Alice...what's wrong? Did you break up with Emmett?" Jazz frowned. I don't think he'd expect that sort of reaction from me.

"no- I...It's worse than that." I dried my eyes, and looked at Jazz, who was on the other side of me. "What do I do?"

"What, Alice?"

"Ugh!" I rubbed my eyes. "I'm a mess."

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." I jumped up, heading down the stairs and out of the door. I pulled out my keys that were in my back pocket and got into my car, heading for the book store. The book store was my place. I went there to laugh, to cry, and to read. I always went there. They had a small area behind a wall and curtain that felt like my own secret hiding place, even though most of the locals knew about it. Anyway, I headed over there, and I hid behind the curtain. I was positive that Jazz would find me if he came here, but hopefully he'd assume something else. He didn't know I came here often.

There, I reviewed my situation.

Would I be happy that Emmett was the Dad? Maybe after a while. But not yet. At all. I am so pissed off about him and his 'forgetfulness'...

Would I stay with Em? I wasn't sure. He was the Dad. And I loved him, but not in the same way as I assumed would be as we began dating.

What about Jazz? That was a toughy. I really liked him still, and I wasn't afraid to admit it in my head but I can't say it out loud so soon. He was with Bella. And she was with him.

What about Bella's husband? We'll have to wait and find out. I wasn't sure what Bella was planning on doing, but we had to wait and find out...I hope her decision makes mine a lot easier.

Jazz? No! Stop thinking about him! He. Is. _Taken_. Over. Ziltch. Poof.

But he said he still liked me? I hate it when I have random conversations in my head with myself, and they're winning.

It was a very good reason, but...there's something holding me the fact I'm pregnant, my loyalty to my best friend, the shame of stealing my best friend's boyfriend or the fear.

"Hello? Is anyone there...?" A male voice called out, and I jerked my head up. "Hello? I heard the bell go..."

I didn't move until the steps got closer, and the curtain moved.

"Hello? Ma'am?" I looked down. It was the guy who worked for Jazz. "Is everything all right?"

"Does it look like it?" I muttered, and he sat down next to me, putting and arm around me.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger. You come here all the time. I see you around a lot here."

"Oh. But it's complicated."

"I have the feeling you were planning on staying here for a while. I'm here to talk, as long as no other customers are here." He smirked. "I'm Mike."He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Alice."

"Lovely to meet you, Alice. So, tell me your troubles." He waved his hands in the air and I giggled.

"It is...really _really _complicated."

"How crazy can it be?"

"Very."

"C'mon. It can't be that bad." He leaned his hand on mine, and I pulled a face.

"Are you always this close with people?" I leaned backwards, and he grinned.

"Not unless they're beautiful..." He leaned forward and forced his lips onto mine.

"Get off me!" I yelled, muffled by this idiot. My eyes widened as he climbed on top of me, and the savior, the bell, went, so he jumped up and patted himself down. I coughed and spluttered, and the curtain was forced open.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Mike? Get the hell out of here, and don't come back!" Jazz roared, and Mike scampered past, and soon the bell went off. "Alice."

I wiped my mouth, disgusted.

"Are you okay?" He pulled me up quickly and I leaned against the wall, silent. "Alice."

"Did Em tell you?"

He shook his head.

"How did you know I was here?"

He didn't move as he spoke. "I didn't. I just had a feeling. And I heard you."

I was silent.

"I'm sorry about Mike...I guess I'll have to find another person to help me..."

"I'll do it." I blurted out unexpectedly.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I-I mean...well I'm looking for a job, and I love being here...so...?"

"Of course you can." He nodded quickly. "Um... yeah that's great. So you want to start tomorrow? It's flexible hours, and you don't have to do much..."

"Yeah, OK."

He shuffled on his feet. "Em's pretty upset." So _he _calls him _Em_ now too? Well not for very long once he finds out what actually happened.

"Well...it wasn't my fault. It was his own doings."

"Meaning?" That he was the one who impregnated me, duh.

"I'm not saying."

"Alice. Stop that. Bella is comforting Emmett right now, because he's worried what you think of him."

I bit my lip. I didn't want Emmett hurting. Just the, my bra started vibrating, and I pulled my phone out, answering the call before I checked the screen, which now that I'm on the phone, seems like a bad idea. It could have been Emmett.

It was worse.

"Mary?" Fuuuckk!

"Mom?" There was urgency in my tone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling you dear. Now, I know we haven't spoken in a while, and that's why I want you to come down to our new house in Washington. It's slightly cold, but nothing to worry about. Just come by and stay for at least a few days. It's your father's birthday, and he's having a large event as a surprise for him. You can bring a few friends if you like, but you have to mix with our guests too. We don't want them to think we're bad parents."

If only they knew the most of it..."Um...okay. Bye."

"Wait, Mary. I also have some news to tell you when you get here."

"What is it about?"

"Nothing yet. Don't worry dear, just get here soon. I'll have someone email you the address. Dress neatly!" She hung up and I squeezed my cell in anger.

"Stupid woman."

Jazz was quiet, so I gestured to the phone.

"That was my Mom."

"...are you close, to your family?"

I laughed sarcastically. "No. They think they raised me well. They had no idea how to raise a child."

"And you hate them for it?"

"Of course I do. If they had raised me a little better...I wouldn't know my first swear word aged 8. I wouldn't have lost my virginity so early. I wouldn't have spent most of my teens in other peoples houses, sometimes passed out from the alcohol. I would have loved them, but they were never there."

"I'm sorry." He paused. "I can't imagine that. My family were very close. I'm originally from the South."

"Were?"

He nodded. "Car crash, a few years ago. That's why I moved here, to New York. I couldn't seem to live there anymore."

"So you have no family?"

"Well, in the car was both my parents, my new little brother, and my older sister. Rose was the only one who survived. She isn't the same anymore. The last time I saw her, was a year after our losses, and she...she wasn't the same." He shook his head, sitting down. "She hasn't contacted me since."

"Ouch. I'm sorry." I looked down, sitting next to him. "It must have been hard."

He shrugged. "they're my family. I love them. We had buried them in my hometown, and every year on the date of their deaths, I go there, and pray for them."

"Well...when is that?"

"Um...not for another few months."

"Oh."

"Um...so why did your Mom call?"

I groaned. "I have to visit her."

"When?"

"By Dad's birthday. Which is soon."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"...about?" Any clues here?

"Come on, you have to sort this out with Emmett."

"You don't even know what he did."

"Was it two sided?"

"..."

"Alice, if it was, then you can hardly put all of the blame on him."

"But-"

"-No buts, Alice. Technically, he's still your boyfriend, never mind if you're planning on ending it."

I scoffed under my breath.

"What? Alice...you're thinking again, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What is it now? I thought you wanted to end it?"

"Huh, I thought _you_ wanted it to end."

"I do."

"I know."

"Because I like you."

"I know. Doesn't change anything."

"Why not? We don't have to tell Bella, or Emmett."

"But you're in a relationship! I can't do that to Bella!"

"But...I don't want to be with her. If I dump her, she'll never want to see me again, and I'll never see you again."

"You would. I still come here, right?" He smiled tightly.

"Not as often as I hope." He cupped my cheek, and leaned forward, and his eyes shut. I stopped him before he could kiss me, even though I wish I hadn't.

"Emmett. Sort out some things..." His eyes opened, and he backed off, looking a bit taken aback.

"Er...right. I have to stay here at the store." He stood up and went through to the main part of the store, and I groaned, before following him.

"Jazz...your mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine. Go talk to your boyfriend." Anyone could tell he was mad.

"Jazz..." I leaned against the counter and he turned around to look at some notices behind him. "I'm sorry. I would...kiss you, but you know I can't."

He turned around, fire in his eyes. "You _can't_? Alice, why does it have to be so complicated? Can it never work out? Can't I be with you, Em be with someone else, and same with Bella? We haven't been dating _that _long. it's not difficult to undo_._"

"But it _is_! Don't you see? I'm not like that! I don't go around, stealing my best friend's man! I can't do that- and it makes things worse, that Emmett's the_ father_!" Ok...I actually had thought before I spoke, but I wish i had thought a little bit harder.

"What? No...oh my God."

"Jazz- shit- no. I need to talk to him." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"When did you... do it?"

"..." I turned to look at him. "Around 8 weeks ago? Give or take a bit. I can't remember it. I was drunk."

"So how did you know?"

"Emmett remembers. It never crossed his mind earlier."

"And how does he know it's definitely him? Why not someone else?"

I didn't answer him, and the pieces began to fit in his mind.

"Fucking hell. This isn't complicated in the least. You didn't use-"

"-I know. Now I have to go." I pulled on my arm, and rushed out of the door, the store's bell ringing from behind me, in the sharp tone that you could hear from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review? :)) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**heyahh! Next chapter! **

**P.S the last bit of this chapter with the texts, this will give you an idea of what Em and Al were like back in high school :) their relationships and stuff. **

* * *

><p>I didn't go straight back to Emmett. I didn't go anywhere. I stayed in my car, hoping that everything and everyone will sort out their problems without me, and I will walk out into a new world where everything is right. That possibility was as fat of a chance as me walking out to a world full of vampires and werewolves...and possibly even hybrids where the nice little vampire and the...okay I'm over thinking some things...<p>

Anyway, I couldn't seem to face either of them. But Emmett was kind of half living at my apartment, and Jazz was now my boss. Stupid girl! Ugh. My life was so complicated. But then again it wasn't. Let's not forget that Bella has a _husband_, who may be coming back soon. I wish my life could be...less complicated. All I ask?

I started my engine and headed for my apartment, where Em is sure to be waiting. I was right. Bella was sitting next to him on the bean bags as they watched TV, and their heads bounced upwards as I walked in.

"Where did you go? Do you have any idea how scared I was you weren't coming back, Alice?" Emmett jumped up and crossed the room to meet me. I stared at his face, emotionless. I didn't have it in me to care anymore. I didn't speak as I headed for the bedroom, and I slammed the door behind me, sliding down the door. I could hear the conversation behind me.

"What is she _doing_? She just ignored me!" Emmett exclaimed, and I heard a a small slap. "...Bells...what do you think I should do? What is she thinking?"

"I don't know." Bella. I could barely hear it. She was the furthest away. "You're her best friend. More than I am. What do you think she's thinking?"

Emmett sighed. "Maybe that's it. I'm her best friend." I heard a door shut and I blinked back the tears. I heard steps come towards me, and Bella sighed heavily.

"Alice, I know you're listening. Let me in." I heaved myself forward and up, and opened the door, flinging myself onto her, sobbing. "Al, it's okay."

"He's the Dad, Bella. Emmett's the Dad!"

"I know sweetie. What's wrong with that? At least you know who it is...and not some stranger..."

"But it's _Emmett_! He's Em. My best friend. Why did I sleep with him? We weren't even dating then."

"Al, you were drunk. He was drunk. So you slept together. It's not as if you hadn't done it before. And you've obviously done it many times when you were dating."

I pouted, inside shrugging. "Well...it's not just that we had sex. He didn't use a condom. He had one in his wallet! And now here I am, pregnant and throwing up every single fucking day!"

Bella let go of me and crossed her arms. "Again, both of you were drunk. It's not just his fault. It takes two to tango."

I stopped talking for a minute.

"What do you think I should do?" Even I admit I sounded vulnerable.

"I...I think you need to talk with Emmett. Today. I don't know where he's gone, but look for him, unless he comes back, wait for him. You make the first move. I'm fed up of you running away. Emmett looked like he was about to burst into tears! He probably thought you hated him."

Ouch. "I would never hate him."

"Well why did you walk out on him, and ignore him just?"

"...I don't know." I'm so confused. I put a hand to my face and rubbed my eyes, whining. "Ugh. I feel terrible. Hormones?"

"Don't blame everything on hormones. You used that last time when you ate my cupcake-"

"-I had a craving! Blame Emmett." I wish I hadn't said that.

"Oh no I won't. I blame _you_ too!" I winced. "You had sex too!" she leaned forward, and frowned, sniffing. "Why do you smell of Jazz?"

I felt my eyes widen. "W-what?"

"Yeah." She leaned closer. "His aftershave. He uses it too much."

"I can't tell..." I smelt my clothing. I couldn't tell..."Er...I headed for the bookstore and he was there."

Good cover? "Oh. OK." Yes. "Did you get anything?"

"No." I played with my lie. "I thought I'd get them another time when I've finished my other lot..." My phone buzzed and I looked at my phone. Unknown.

_Ally, why did you crash into that wall? Ha! Em xxxx_

_Em :) I'm a lesbian. That is the truth. A xxxx_

_Ally, FINALLY! now we can go on pussy patrols together ;) Em xxxx_

Oh my God. I remember these texts. I checked the number. It was Emmett's old one from back when we were younger! I can't believe he still has them...and had forwarded them me! I knew the number off by heart, as I spent most of my money on texts to him and calls. We used to stay up most nights chatting away... My phone buzzed for the fourth time.

_Ally, are you asleep? Em ;) xx_

_Em, yes I am asleep. Goodnight. ;) A xxx_

I bit my lip, as Bella watched my reactions.

_Em, where are we meeting? Hurry! A xxx_

_Al Em can't make it. He's sick. Was he like that last night at yours? Sorry chick, Bella :) xxx_

_Hey Bells. Oh, it's okay. We weren't doing much...I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok? A_

I didn't know what to think, or do. I looked up at Bella, who was smirking.

"He still has his old sim card. And old phone. God, that one was so retro I think it was made in like the..." She trailed off, but I re-read those messages over and over, as more piled through.

_Ally, I miss you. Come home already! Emmy bear! xxx_

_Ally...I hope you miss me when you're in Cali...don't go on me :( Em xxx_

_EMMYBEAR! I've missed you soo much! You text me and I was half asleep as it was! Nothing is the same without you booboo :( I can't wait to be back soon :) New York misses me? Ally :D xxxx_

_ALLLYY! We all miss you! Come home already? It's been like...forever. Em xxx_

_Em...it's been a week. And I'm coming back in only a few more weeks. Al xxxx_

_Ally that helps a lot. Really. You should be a motivational speaker. Em. xxx_

_Em, did you use predicted text there? ;) A xxx_

_Ally...yes, why? :) Em xxx_

_I love you Emmett ;) Love ALICEE! xxx_

_Ally, why on Earth would you not? I'm a love machine! Em xxx_

_Em, shoo. Really. I've declared my love for you. Do you love me boo? :') A xxx_

_Ally...I love yoos. I would take a bullet for you. Em xxx_

_Em, where? Al ;) xxx_

_Um...not in the head or anything...maybe a leg...or...;) Em xxx_

_Shut up! :D A xxx_

I looked back at Bella. "What should I do? Is this love, or friendship?" She took my phone off me and read the texts. She smiled at some, and frowned at others.

"I have _no_ idea. It could be either. You're sad that you're away from each other, you're disappointed he was ill that day... you declared your love..."

"But what sort of love is it?"

"Don't ask me!" She shoved the phone back as it started to buzz uncontrollably. It was a call. I picked up.

"Alice? Hey- um...Bella left her phone at mine...is she with you?" I sighed.

"Bells you left your phone at Jazz's." She put her hand up to her face in recognition.

"Shoot! Okay, tell him- actually, give it here!" She pulled the phone from my hands and I waved my hands about.

"Hey! Em's texting important stuff! He may be _calling_ right _now_!" She waved her hand away at me, and began talking to Jazz. I groaned, and picked up the house phone. I dialed Emmett's house number, if he was there.

"Hello?"

"Em."

"...Alice, look I-"

"-I'm sorry. Emmett- look- I...I'm so confused." I sank to the floor and leaned my back against the wall.

"Same Ally. Did you like the texts?"

"Yeah...good memories. Bella is hogging the phone though, so I don't know whether I missed any."

"Ah, that explains it. I called, but it didn't pick up, so I thought maybe you were ignoring me still."

Ouch. "I'm sorry for earlier...it's just...it's complicated."

"I know, right? Don't you wish things were normal again? I'm tired of all this drama!"

I nodded. "I understand. But sometimes you have to face everything first. Deal with it."

He didn't answer for a second. "Hold on. One second-" He hung up, and I raised my eyebrow. I lifted up the phone, trying to put it back on its hook, but ended up having to work to get it there. After, I headed for Bella, who had my phone stuck to her ear, and I grabbed it off her and switched it off.

"Get your own phone!"

"I left mine at Jazz's! It must have fallen out when we were-"

"-DON'T want to know! I'm...doing nothing. Had I missed any texts?" I checked my phone. Of course I had.

_Emmett please come over? I'm having trouble. Al xx_

_Ally, is this guy trouble? Who do you want me to beat up? I will do it! Em xx_

_No, Em. It's just my parents again. They've left for some event and I have nothing to do...and I'm locked out of my house. Al xx_

_How is that possible? E xx_

_Just hurry! A xx_

_I'm on my way. Em xx_

_Alice is Bella with you? Emmett :) xxxx_

_Yes, why? We're at a sleepover, remember? ;) A xxxx_

_May I join? Em ;) xx_

_NO! I don't think Bella would like that...:D A xxx_

_And you would? haha Em xx_

_Yes. A xx_

_Well come over and I can show you a little sexy Emmett time? ;) xxx_

_hmm...I'll have to sneak away from your sister...A xxx_

_as long as you're making me a sandwich when you get here :) Em xxx_

_Oh hell no mister! Make your own. You've just earned yourself no happy time ;) Al xxx_

_:'( Em xx_

_Hey Ally are you coming over tonight? Em xxx_

_No sorry babe I'm busy. A xx_

_What are you doing? Em. xx_

_Nothing. A x_

_... ok then. I'll see you soon? Em xxx._

_K. A x_

Ouch. I can't believe he added that bit. That was about the time I had dropped out of school, and went into more partying. We didn't talk for weeks, and it was only until we met up one night and found out how much we'd missed each other, and kissed, that we hung out more, and Em began partying himself for a while.

_Hey Em. What's up? Al :) xxxx_

_do you realise the last time you text me was like 2 months ago? :O Em xxxx_

_I know, right xD freakkyy! Al xxxx_

_What are you up to tonight? Em xxx_

_Party at Alex's, remember? Are you in? AL xxx_

_Sure :) what time? Em xxx_

_7.30. be there, or be square ;)~ Al xxx_

_yeah yeah :P Wear the nice bra tonight? And that nice blue dress I got you? ;) Em xxx_

_Yeahh! I've got them both on, becuz you lovee them! ;) I miss u :') Al xxxxx_

_I miss you too. Love u. :D Wear sexy panties? ;) Em xxx_

_Are you trying to talk dirty, mister? ;) A xxx_

_Hurry up and get to this party. I want to see you so bad :P Em xxxxx_

_I'm here. A xx_

_Where? I can't see you. Em xxx_

_I see you ;) turn around. Em xxx_

I sighed. Was this friendly or lovingly? To be, or not to be. That was the question, Shakespeare.

* * *

><p><strong>As I was saying at the top earlier, these texts just fill you in on what we've missed in high school. Maybe they'll be a prequel or something...maybe not? :D Ideas? <strong>

**Reviews please!**

**Anyone who are in exams (me) good luck! I'm actually typing this now, when I have my second English paper tomorrow! :O Stupid girl! :D I'll post this when it's Friday, because it'll stop me from typing more when I do revise xD**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_1th June 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've ended it with me and Em. Didn't stop us having break up sex, but officially, we're over. I've begun to realise that I'm glad Em's the daddy, as I know he'll look after the kid way better than my own parents. _

_I've started working at Jazz's bookstore, but I wish I hadn't. See, Jazz must've assumed that Em and I were still together because of the baby drama, so work today was difficult, hearing the banging coming from upstairs. I think he's doing it in spite now, and I'm getting fed up of it. Either do it at his other place, or I'm quitting. This is stupid._

_Alice._

I pulled the earphones from my ears when a customer arrived.

_Bang Bang._

"Sorry," I smiled tightly. "They're fixing something upstairs, hope you don't mind." Yeah, trying to fix a broken relationship. The man raised his eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Of course. Er, I was wondering if you could help me find a book I've been dying to read for some time."

I smiled. A book lover. Just my type too. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a killer smile. His eyes crunched up and his eyes lit up as he mentioned the name of the book. Which happened to be a personal favourite of mine too, and I didn't need to look in the computer, I just ducked under the counter and pulled it out of the drawer.

"Ah, so you've been reading it on the job?" He smirked, and I grinned.

"Yep, I'm a nerd at this stuff." The noise had stopped upstairs, and he chuckled.

"Do you have to stand that everyday? Didn't know being a bookshop owner got so many perks..."

I shook my head. "Well, doesn't help that the girl is my best friend."

"That must be awkward. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Alice." I shook his hand and handed him his book. "That's 5 dollars 50." He handed me his change.

"So have you worked here long?"

"Not really, I started a few weeks ago."

"Bet the last person quit cause of the noise upstairs huh."

"Sure did." I smirked. I didn't want to let on that he was sacked, nor the fact that this Edward guy was still hanging around.

"I was just wondering cause I hadn't seen you before. I've not been local for a while but I used to come here quite often. I'm quite the book nerd."

I nodded. "Yeah, I always come here, so when the place opened, I took it." I heard footsteps from upstairs, and giggling. "And here's the walk of shame." I laughed.

"I'll see you tonight babe." I heard Bella giggle as she stumbled down the stairs. When she hit the bottom step she looked up in surprise. Her hair was a mess and the noise of steps didn't stop, and Jazz followed behind her, smirking. He nudged her ass forward and when she didn't move,he looked to where her gaze was set.

"Bells?" Edward gasped and I froze. Oh shit.

"Edward!" Bella stuttered, eyes full of panic.

"Who is this guy?" Jazz asked.

"This guy is her husband." Edward stood up straight, sizing him up.

"Er...well." I looked away to the clock on the wall. 11:30. Good time to take a break? Yeah. "I'm...going to go on my break."

"Stay here, Alice." Edward muttered. "How long has this affair been going on?"

"I-I-..." Bella gave me a warning glance and shook her head slightly. Jazz was just frozen, and he then regained his posture.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Jazz side stepped Bella, and she tried to grab his arm as he moved away from her. "And Alice, you should know better."

I groaned. "This is not my fault, remember? Takes _two _to tango. I have a complicated situation as it is. Leave me out of this."

Edward cleared his throat. "_Alice._ How _long _has this been going on for?"

I sighed. "Sorry Bella. I did warn you." I gave her a pleading look as the words tumbled out of my mouth. "Her and Jazz for a month or two? And I don't know how many others before that."

"Since I've been gone?"

"Yes." I then grabbed my bag and ducked under the counter, opening the door and slammed it behind me, the bell ringing in my ears.

I couldn't believe it. Her husband came back and Bella was in big trouble, with both Jazz and Edward.

I went to the first place I could think of. The father of my baby. I knocked on his door and he opened it with a wide smile.

"Hey Ally, how you doing?" He gave me a hug and spun me around, gripping onto my ass as my legs wrapped around him. Yep, that friendship never changed. When he let me go he then shut the door, then bent down, lifting my shirt up, and kissed my belly. I wasn't showing that much, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that the baby was inside of me. And it was his. "Shouldn't you be at work?" His hands went around my waist. My insides melted a little. He would be a great dad. My baby was lucky.

"Yeah, about that. Bella's husband turned up at the shop. Edward Cullen."

He chuckled. "That's the one! I forgot his name."

I smirked. "Yeah, and he heard the banging of the headboard coming from upstairs. Didn't bother him until Bella came downstairs with Jazz. I got out there as soon as possible."

Em froze, and his arms slipped from around me. "Serious? Was he angry?"

"Both guys were, and Bella looked like she wanted to hide." Em sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well here's your chance now, to comfort Jazz." He looked uncomfortable.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'd rather stay here with you to hide until the war is over. Edward made me tell him how long they'd been fucking."

"If either of them dare try put the blame on you they'll have me to answer to." His arms came round me protectively again.

He loves me more than for my own good.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is A OK now. Everything in my life has found a place. _

_Alice._

__I found out a few days after Jazz had left that Bella had split from her husband, and after a long talk between the two of them, they decided to see each other. As for Jazz, he visited about every month or so, to make sure the book store was in functioning order, and also to check in on how we were doing. His sister and him were getting closer as a family, and continued to visit their families' graves yearly. And as for me and Emmett, we visited my parents in Washington after much convincing, seeing as I was showing, and they found out. The first thing they asked was when the wedding was.

As we know, that didn't end too well once they found out that it was just a one night stand. Even they had assumed that over the years that we were together. And I didn't realise it until we had Emily.

6 hours of being in labour. 6 hours of not being 'fully dilated'. 6 hours of contractions. Too many minutes of pushing and screaming cusses to Emmett, who was trying to make sure I didn't break his hand with my death grip. And that one moment where I saw my baby being lifted up from between my legs. The man delivering her telling me it was a girl, and even though he was wearing a mask, I could tell from the wrinkles near his eyes that he was smiling.

The picture on Emmett's face when he cut the umbilical cord amazed me. It made me bring up old feelings. And for a moment I wondered whether his feelings had changed. He looked at me with adoration for the many more hours that followed. When I held the baby for the first time I looked into her little face. Her eyes were all Emmetts. Dark. Curious.

Em sniffed and blinked a lot. "I think I've got something in my eye."

"AWH. Em has a heart!" I grinned, and he smirked at me. And then he leaned over and kissed me on the lips! And it wasn't just a peck, either. I heard a snap being taken, and I smirked against his lips.

"That cannot get any cuter." Bella exclaimed. "You need to hurry up and get together so I can officially call Emily my niece."

I burst out laughing, and Em gave her a look. "Bella, you're my sister. Emily genetically is your niece. We don't have to be married for that to happen."

I smirked as it registered on Bella. "Oh."

Em had finally just moved into my apartment, and sold his. "We can use it to buy a bigger house."

"Don't expect any more kids just yet." I grinned, as we brought little Emily home.

"I wouldn't think of it." He grinned and kissed me again.

My feeling for Em had definitely changed. I loved him. Not just the best friend. But more. Hopelessly.

We married two years later, after beginning to officially date when Emily was a few months old. Child number two in the family arrived a few weeks later, and it wasn't from me. Bella finally found something to tie her to Edward even more, and they were happy. Jazz came back one year with his fiancee, and they moved into his other apartment in the city.

I couldn't be happier when the pregnancy stick showed a positive result. Instead of the first time I became pregnant, where I was crapping myself, this time I was overjoyed. Emmett will be over the moon for the next addition to the family.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm keeping you for sentimental value of the journey I've had to get to here. Thanks for keeping track of my life even when I couldn't._

_Alice._


End file.
